The Fidelity Contractual Obligation
by 123justafan
Summary: This is a sequel to "The Fidelity Crisis". Follows from a remark made by KC-S in an interview about how she saw preparing for Penny and Leonard's Wedding might go. L/P as well as standard cannon pairings. Pure Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequal to the Fidelity Crisis. This will be pretty much a turnaroun in tone. This will be very fluffy as Lenny stories go. Not much is written so far, so we'll see if there is any angst. Nothing more than any couple would have planning a wedding. **

**I couldn't own anything if I wanted to**

Leonard and Penny had just returned from Nebraska. Their minds full of the memories of their brief stay in Wyatt's hunting cabin hashing out their relationship, finally coming to the conclusion that they did love each other and wanted to solidify their commitment to each other in a more permanent manner. They did not want to break the news to their friends just yet, so they waited until Wednesday night to come home, taking a cab ride from the airport while Sheldon and the guys would be at New Comic Book Night.

As the cab pulled up in front of 2311 Los Robles Avenue, Leonard got out of the cab and turned so he could offer Penny a helping hand out of the back seat. Penny immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a deep passionate kiss while the street lamp sent a beam of light that glistened off the engagement ring on Penny's left hand.

The two lovers pulled back as the cab driver emptied their luggage onto the curb. Leonard looked up to make sure the coast was clear. "Well, all the lights in 4A are off. Let's make a break for it." Penny giggled as they gathered up their bags and entered the lobby to climb the stairs to Penny's apartment. Penny had taken a few of the smaller bags and darted up the stairs ahead of her fiancé. Leonard did not miss the moment and picked up the remainder of the bags. He was fairly heavily laden with luggage as he reached the fourth floor.

As he entered Penny's apartment, Leonard turned his back and shut the door placing the luggage by the door. He let out a large sigh and began to turn toward the living room. "That was really pretty crappy of youuuu…. Whaaaaa?" Leonard could not believe the sight before him.

Penny had run up the stairs and into her apartment before Leonard. She had a single focus in mind. As she heard Leonard close the apartment door, Penny emerged from her bedroom dressed in all the clothes she was born in. She leaned seductively against the door frame one elbow on the door frame with her hand behind her head. Her other hand strategically placed on her hip with her ankles crossed.

She stood there watching as Leonard simply dropped the luggage down and she met his surprise with the best come hither look she could muster licking her lips and then puckering her lips to send him a suggestive kiss. As Leonard stood frozen in place, Penny could hear the rather large gulp he took and his breathing picking up its pace. Normally, she would assume that this was due to his walking up the stairs with arms full of luggage, but she knew she had accomplished her intended task when Leonard reached into his front right pocked and pulled out his inhaler and after taking a large puff, staring at his fully nude fiancée, exclaimed just one word. "WOW".

Penny slowly sauntered over to the front door and stood in front of Leonard placing both hands on his chest and smiling widely as she gazed deeply into his beautiful brown eyes. She leaned in slightly placing a gentile kiss on his lips as she moved her hands to inside his jacket and slowly pushed it off his shoulders. Penny smiled "Whatta ya say we have some amazing 'Just- got- home- and- are- alone- engagement- sex'?" Leonard, almost without knowing, kicked off his sneakers and pulled Penny into a hug. Penny immediately felt shivers go up her spine as Leonard reached around her naked body and placed one hand on her behind. She smiled into their kiss as Leonard opened his eyes. Leonard stepped back and Penny pulled his t-shirt over his head. Leonard's eyes were dilating widely with lust as Penny unbuckled his jeans, having them drop quickly to the floor. Leonard now stood before his beautiful fiancée in only his boxer shorts.

Penny maintained their kiss as Leonard moved his hands up her chest to gently fondle Penny's breasts. Each of her nipples were erect and waiting for Leonard. She let out a soft moan as Leonard gently rolled them between his fingers, first the left then the right. Penny moved her hand down to Leonard's boxers and reached in to find that Leonard was ready and waiting. Penny smiled as she quickly pushed his boxers to the ground.

Leonard quickly moved his hands down Penny's sides and then reached her thighs and lifted her up. Surprised, Penny squealed a little before reconnecting with Leonard's lips and wrapping her legs around his waist as Leonard held her up by her bottom and gingerly walked them over to the bedroom. As they walked, Penny managed to reposition herself and Leonard found that Penny was already moist an eager for him. With one step, and a wiggle by Penny, Leonard accomplished their coupling as Penny threw back her head and muttered. "Oh my God… Leonard".

Not being able to see where he was going, and all his attention now being taken up by the incredible feeling of Penny precariously perched on him, Leonard bumped into the bed and the two lovers fell onto the mattress. The quick turn of events, meant Penny abruptly turned in Leonard's grasp and rather unceremoniously decoupled. Leonard let out a small gasp as Penny fell onto the bed and he landed next to her reaching down to his groin.

Penny quickly rolled over. "Oh Sweetie…. Are you Okay?" Leonard rolled onto his back and groaned holding his groin. Penny sat up and straddled Leonard's Legs. "Sweetie…. Let me see… after all… this is pretty important equipment now that we're engaged. We need to make sure everything is in working order." Penny tenderly removed Leonard's hands and caressed Leonard. She bent forward, "Oh poor baby…. Momma is gonna kiss your boo boo and make it all better." Penny then kissed Leonard while stroking him and fondling him. She looked up to Leonard noticing that he was looking down at her. "There you go… oh my… it looks like you have made a miraculous recovery". Penny then sat up and smiled widely at Leonard, still stroking him gently. "Sweetie… maybe we should wait until you are feeling better".

Leonard reached down to Penny's shoulders and pulled her up and gave her a kiss. "Nu Uh… We need to find out if there is some internal damage. We need to make sure the plumbing is okay." Leonard then turned Penny onto her back.

Penny smiled as he placed himself between her legs and entered her ever so gently. "Leonard… Honey… Oh my god… you better take it slow at first to make sure you're not hurt… Oh Yeah… just like that…"

While Leonard did indeed take it slow at first, it was quickly decided by both parties that all systems were good to go. Once that determination was made, Penny and Leonard reverted to their usual activities.

Across the hall in 4A, Sheldon had returned from The Comic Book Store. Upon hearing the goings on across the hall, He quietly commented to himself. "It seems that Penny and Leonard have returned to their previously mutually approved coital activities. That's a relief… Leonard will not be getting a cat after all. However, I can see that my noise cancelling headphones will be necessary… even from this distance."

Penny and Leonard did not disappoint Sheldon. They experienced each other in a way they hadn't since early on in their relationship. The other residents of 2311 Los Robles Avenue had no difficulty determining that Penny and Leonard had returned from their trips to New York and abroad. Penny and Leonard conducted their ministrations well into the wee hours of the night, finally falling asleep in each other's arms as they were known to do.

* * *

><p>The sunlight from the next morning woke them both. Morning was really a technical term as it was 11:45 before both their eyes fluttered open, each immediately smiling into the eyes of the other.<p>

Leonard reached up and put his fingers through Penny's hair, brushing the loose strands out of her face. "Good morning, Beautiful".

Penny smiled back as she closed her eyes taking in the gentle touch of Leonard's hand. "Morning Sweetie…"

They laid together for a short time before the morning urge to relieve themselves overtook their urge to remain in each other's embrace. Still naked from the night's activities, Penny got out of bed first and seductively made her way to the bathroom. Leonard looked over. "That's not fair, not only do I need to pee… you just got me all worked up."

Penny smiled over her shoulder as she stuck out her tongue. "Too bad… and you better put your glasses on and watch where you're pointed when you get in here. Your aim isn't all that good when Little Leonard is behaving himself. If you don't calm down, you'll need to stand back by the sink".

Leonard stood and hopped from one foot to the other as Penny finished and left the bathroom. As Leonard finished, Penny took her robe and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Leonard tied his own robe and followed Penny.

To Leonard's delight, as he came around the island, Penny had bent over looking in the frigerator for something to eat, swiveling her hips ever so slightly and softly humming. Leonard, still with the vision of Penny's naked form leaving the bed in his mind paired with this incredible vision before him, untied his robe and walked gingerly up from behind, lifting Penny's robe and bending over to match her body perfectly. Leonard then reached around and opened Penny's robe before softly caressing her breasts.

Surprised at this turn of events, Penny immediately let out a moan as Leonard continued his ministrations assisted by Penny accepting him willingly. "Oh… Leonard…." Penny stood slightly shutting the fridge door while reaching for the island for support as Leonard continued, holding Penny close by her hips. Leonard tenderly reached around Penny stroking her breasts while placing kisses on the back of her neck and shoulder. Penny immediately felt shivers go up her spine. She let out a sigh and pushed back further onto him. Leonard let his hands wander back down to her hips taking a firm hold pulling her closer, more firmly accomplishing his task. Finally, Leonard reached around between Penny's legs and rubbed her most sensitive spot with one hand while messaging her left breast with the other. Penny moaned louder with each movement, clutching harder to the counter as Leonard continued. Penny climaxed hard in this position just before Leonard, pulses of ecstasy tightening around him as he held her around her waist. As she leaned on the counter with Leonard breathing heavily behind her, Penny tenderly turned in his hold so she could see his eyes. "Sweetie…. That was amazing…." Penny softly caressed the sides of Leonard's face and kissed him deeply and passionately.

Leonard stepped back and looked at his beautiful fiancée, gazing still at the perfect curves of her body. "What do you say we just go out for brunch?"

Penny giggled as they both tied their robes. "Well considering we don't have anything in the fridge to eat, and as much as I would like to look in there again to see if there IS anything in there… that sounds like a really great idea."

* * *

><p>They quickly dressed and found themselves sitting at a café with coffee and Mimosa's looking over the menu. Leonard looked up and asked. "Sooo when do you think we should get married?"<p>

Penny put her Mimosa down on the table. "Leonard… you're harshin my buzz. After that AMAZING surprise this morning… Can we just talk about this a little later?"

Leonard picked up his coffee. "Sorry… you said it… this is 100% real for you and I'm gonna make sure that you know that you will never have to worry about me. I'm hooked and I can't wait to be married to you."

Just then, Penny's phone rang. Answering it, she got a wide grin on her face.

"Oh .. Hi Beth…. What's up?"

"Really"

"Ohmygod…ohmygod… ohmyGOD!

"Okay… When you talk to Sheila… give her a big Thank You from me!"

Penny hung up with the biggest smile.

Leonard couldn't help but be excited for her… "What was that all about?"

Penny grabbed Leonard's hand and squeezed it. "You won't believe this… Sheila was shopping my name around… and there is an ad agency out here that might want me to do some other commercial spots!"

Leonard looked at his hand and then back to Penny. "That's GREAT! You won't have to go back to New York".

Penny smiled. "Nice try… Leonard… We're engaged… you have nothing to worry about. Sheila is still my agent with any of the commercials with the car company…. They still may want me to go out east. She gave Beth the contact information to follow up with the west coast ad agency".

Leonard smiled. "Wow… two agents… what's the new thing about".

Penny let go of Leonard's hand. "She said something about an on-line travel booking something or other".

Leonard smiled wider. That's really great… Now… I figure there are some things we have to do for the wedding… The date… The venue… The food… The guest list… The ceremony… The dress, that's on you…. OH… and the Honeymoon".

Penny smiled. "Sweetie… don't you think it would be better if we started this off by ME being the GIRL? Besides, what are you leaving for Raj to do? You know how disappointed he was in our first cocktail party before you went on the Expedition."

Leonard smiled. "Not my problem… we need to come up with a plan".


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning brunch**

**As you probably realised, I will not be updating with the frequency I have in the past. But... hopefully the chapters will be a little longer.**

**Still don't own anything**

Brunch was delicious. They both decided to go with the buffet. The fare was light and very Southern California. The Waffles were gluten free, the omelets were made with egg whites, there was plenty of organically grown fruit, and there was a plethora of some protein like substance in various forms mimicking assorted breakfast meats. There were also sliced vegetables, garden greens spinach, and avocados along with assorted whole grain breads.

Penny speared one of the faux sausages from her plate as she held yet another mimosa in the other hand. "All in all, this was a nice idea… but… what the hell is this?"

Leonard looked over. "Heart healthy…. Ummmm… the pineapple is fantastic! You're the one that claims to be a vegetarian…"

Penny looked thoughtful… and pointed the sausage at her fiancé… and winked. "Except for fish… and Steak… I LOVE STEAK!"

Leonard chuckled. "Yeah… and bacon… and burgers… Chicken… just about anything really."

Penny smirked. "Shut up! What were you yammerin about before? Something about a plan?"

Leonard put his fork down and picked up his coffee. "Well, if we're going to do this wedding thing, we need to get started on some of the tasks. We could split them up and then agree on some common ones that we have to agree on. I can help… This doesn't have to be all on you… especially with your new commercial stuff."

Penny looked up and mumbled through a mouth full of Spinach/Feta/Kalamata Olive omelet. "Since whn err you such a ssiety plannr?"

Leonard giggled. "I told you… I'm not going to let you back out of this… You told your parents and now they are going to expect a wedding". This is no different than a multivariate equation. We either find a value for each variable, or solve for one variable in terms of the other. Some are standalone variables like the dress… that's all on you… others like the venue may be dependent on other variables like the availability of a band or the time of the ceremony…"

Penny took another sip of her mimosa, wiped her mouth on her napkin and stood. She walked around to Leonard's side of the table and sat on his lap and put her hands around his neck. She looked into his gorgeous brown eyes and smiled. "Sweetie… there's no way in hell that I would be trying to back out of this…" She placed a kiss on his lips. "It's just going to be a little busy… I'm going to have to do some more commercials for the car company… The ad agency is in New York… I don't know where they will want to do any of the shoots… and then this new thing…" She placed another kiss on Leonard's lips.

Leonard looked up into Penny's two green pools of loveliness she had for eyes. "Yeah… that's why we need to divide and concur. So you don't have to do all the things that a bride normally has to do."

Penny went back to her seat and smiled as she sliced into another waffle. "Well… you are certainly NOT gonna go all capes and swards on me. ALL the suggestions have veto power from either you or me. But you need to remember that this is MY day…. So your veto might just NOT count."

Leonard looked up. "You're sure getting into the brunch… are you feeling Okay? Normally you just go for a cup of coffee and maybe bowl of cereal… And I'm not sure that it's fair that you have more say in this than I do… but, I'm willing to let that one go".

Penny looked over. "Are you saying that I'm eating too much? Are you worried that now that you caught me, I'm letting myself go?... And you better take someone with you when you decide on something… maybe get one of the girl's opinions…. Like Bernadette….. or Raj…."

Leonard looked a little defensive. "NO… no… I just think that maybe… ummmm…. Wellll… You look great!"

Penny sighed. "Yeah… that's right… and don't you forget it…. Just remember it's the bride's day". She then leaned over the table and gave Leonard a kiss. At this point, some of the other diners were beginning to look as the conversation and Penny's physical activities toward Leonard were not overly discrete.

Penny smiled as she sat back down and noticed some of the other diners. Most tried to look away as Penny glanced in their direction. The younger diners that Penny had caught just smiled. Penny even thought she heard an Awww. But there were some older patrons that looked on in a somewhat judgmental fashion. Penny quickly dismissed the onlookers. As Penny looked up at Leonard, she noticed that he had also noticed the other diners. Unlike Penny, Leonard seemed to have an uncomfortable expression bordering on embarrassment. Penny was in one of her more playful moods, undoubtedly helped by the mimosas. As she settled back into her seat, she kicked off her flip flops and raised her feet up onto Leonard's lap. The tablecloth on the table discretely concealing the placement of Penny's feet.

Leonard was a bit surprised at the addition to his chair and jumped a bit as he bit into a breakfast Danish. "Ohhhh… well… that's interesting". Leonard looked over at his fiancée and reached down with one hand and started to massage one of Penny's feet.

Penny closed her eyes as the feeling of Leonard's hand massaging her foot sent a small chill up her spine. "Oh Sweetie… you are the best". She then sat up a bit and poked at her brunch. "So… what do you really have in mind? Where do you want to start? OH…. I know… if they want to do another shoot in New York… The girls and I can go dress shopping…. That would be SO cool… Maybe we could be on one of those Dress Reality Shows…"

Leonard laughed at Penny's new found enthusiasm about planning for the wedding. "Okay… that's fine… I can't really have anything to do with the dress anyway… Although, it would probably be cheaper if it wasn't from New York…"

Penny squinted a bit. "Are you trying to keep me away from New York for any particular reason? And… News Flash Mr. Fiancé… We live in Pasadena…. You think that things are cheaper out here in LA?" Penny then moved one of her feet up the inside of Leonard's thigh.

Leonard sipped his coffee and looked surprised. "Good Point, the dress thing is all yours…"

Penny smiled feeling victorious. She continued to suggestively move her feet within the confines of Leonard's lap, turning one foot to find his zipper area with her toes. She was pleasantly surprised that her intent hadn't gone un-realized.

Leonard cleared his throat. "Ahhhhh… Ummmm… Well … I think that… Ummm… Maybe I can start with… ummm… the venue…. There are …. ahhh… a few possibilities".

Penny smiled at Leonard's apparent fumbling. "Sweetie… I think that would be a nice place to start. You could look at places outside or indoors…. Not too big though…. You know I really would like someplace intimate…" Penny then adjusted her feet once again.

Leonard immediately shifted in his seat. Being a Boxer Short wearer, things were left pretty much on their own for placement. And right now, things were not necessarily positioned in the best position for expansion. "Yeah… well… there's always the cake and other stuff". As much as he tried, he just couldn't seem to fend off Penny's ministrations, a fact that she was very pleased with and getting very much enjoyment from.

Penny finally decided that Leonard had had enough torture. She was also pretty sure that she would at some point feel a degree of retribution. She slowly and very carefully removed her feet from Leonard's crotch one foot at a time and sat up in her seat, smiling and taking a sip from her mimosa. "Sweetie… can I get you anything? I think I'm gonna get me some more sausage thingys."

Leonard leaned forward a bit and rubbed his forehead with his elbow on the table. "Umm… you haven't had enough?"

Penny slipped on her flip flops and went to the buffet table swaying her hips just to make sure things were not calming down for Leonard too quickly. Penny had worn a sun dress that had a free flowing skirt that was cut just above her knees. She had worn no bra and the material of the dress was of the type that just barely needed a slip to disguise the wonderful form underneath. As Penny walked to the buffet, the sun shown just right and left very little to the imagination as Leonard watched the love of his life walk away from him.

Leonard quickly scanned the seated patrons that were in the area and noticed none of them looking in the direction of his fiancée. He then again tried to discretely shift his position to get things in order.

Penny had gotten a bowl of fruit salad from the buffet and came back to the table. She hadn't yet recovered from the bout of playfulness she was experiencing so she stopped by Leonard on her way back to her seat and kissed him. As pleased as Leonard was, he was completely taken by surprise when Penny slipped a strawberry from her mouth to his as she pulled away from the kiss and sat down.

Leonard had had just about enough of Penny's antics. He quickly waived for the waitress and their check. As Leonard paid the bill, Penny slipped her arm around his waist. He looked over to her and she sweetly smiled back at him. Leonard then suggested, "Hey, why don't we just go for a walk in the park. It's a beautiful day, maybe walk off some of that brunch."

Penny couldn't be happier. She wasn't quite finished playing with him just yet. "That sounds like a really good Idea. I know of a pretty secluded trail".

* * *

><p>Leonard took her arm in his and followed her to the park and walked into the wooded area wondering and waiting for whatever it was that he thought might happen. He thought that Penny had eagerly accepted his proposal and then far too quickly suggested they find a secluded trail. He had known her for a long time now and her playfulness was easy to recognize.<p>

It wasn't too long into their walk before Penny turned and put both hands around His neck giving him a deep and passionate kiss. "Mmmmm… this is nice…. Don't you think?"

Leonard held Penny close and let his hand move from the small of her back to her behind. "You're not wearing any underwear?"

Penny grinned. "Thong… you like?"

Leonard smiled back. "You are pure evil". He then turned his head and kissed her on her neck just below her left ear. He knew from experience that this was one of her most sensitive spots. Penny closed her eyes as she leaned her head back exposing her neck all the more. Leonard then moved his hands from her waist up her rib cage until he came just below her breasts.

Penny started to breathe harder. "Oh Stallion…. Get you out into the woods and you just go wild". She then grabbed Leonard's hand and rushed to an area of the park that was deep into the woods. Leonard followed eagerly stopping behind Penny as she slowed, looking around for other people. Leonard quickly put his arms around her and fondled her breast with one as he reached between her legs with the other. Penny moaned as Leonard once again kissed her neck and shoulder. "Oh GOD…." She grabbed Leonard's hand and pulled him along to a place she knew. Once there Penny turned to Leonard and took his face between her hands and kissed him. Penny started to tug at Leonard's jacket, dropping it to the ground then put her hands up his t-shirt to feel his chest.

Leonard pulled back. "Here? In broad daylight?"

Penny looked surprised at his hesitation. "What did you think I brought us in here for?

Leonard stepped back farther. "Penny…. I don't know… you could get arrested for this... Or at least a stiff citation…"

Penny was hearing none of Leonard's protestations. She looked at him. "What have you been doing then? You got my motor running and now you need to step on the gas… so… Drop EM!" Penny then pulled the tie on the back of her dress and her top fell to her waist. She was standing before him naked from the waist up, breathing heavy with passion in her eyes. Penny quickly stepped close, pushing his t-shirt up so her chest met his.

Leonard couldn't believe the sight before him. And then the feeling of Penny's naked breasts against his chest was almost enough for him to forget his focus. "Gee…. As much as I would like… I think we should get back to the car". He then turned and walked back the way they came. "I have wedding venues to look at… This is surely intimate and outside… but, I'm not so sure. I'll keep it on the list though".

Penny stood there panting. "HEY….." As she watched Leonard walk off, she tied up her dress and thought to herself. "I guess I deserved that".


	3. Chapter 3

**The Plan**

**Still own nothing**

The ride back to the apartment started out extremely quiet, Penny finally turning to Leonard. "You are a MEAN tease…. You know that?"

Leonard smiled slightly. "ME? What exactly were you doing at the café? Do you have any idea how uncomfortable you were making me? And I am NOT talking about the socially disruptive Public Displays of Affection that were clearly on the minds of the other diners! Not to mention the wait staff… They were clearly amused by your…. Flirtations…"

Penny giggled. "Yeah…. Maybe I was a little over the top… but, you were a real trooper… and SO CUTE!... from what I could feel… things were getting a little tight down there…."

Leonard looked quickly over to his clearly amused fiancée. "Yeah… well… you weren't any better in the park…. You have no idea… I may be crippled for life!..." Leonard had a flash memory of Penny standing in front of him half naked… He immediately shifted in his seat, feeling the same effect and urges he did in the park.

Penny was now on the verge of laughing. "Oh Sweetie…. You come here…. Momma will make it ALL better." With that, Penny reached over to Leonard's crotch and tenderly massaged him.

Leonard quickly swerved almost hitting the car in the next lane of traffic before regaining control of the car. "Penny! You are going to KILL us…"

Penny bit her lower lip. "Sorry…. Sorry… I'll be good… until we get back to the apartment…."

Leonard looked over with his best stern look being eroded by a suggestive sly grin. "You're damned right you'll be good…. And when we get back to the apartment… I expect that you will be even BETTER."

Penny smiled. "Dr. Hofstadter…. What are you suggesting?"

* * *

><p>As they pulled into the parking lot, they both got out and practically raced to the door trying to beat each other to Penny's apartment. The strangest part about their reconciliation in Nebraska resulting in their engagement was their inability to keep their hands off each other. It was amazing to each of them the new found lust they had for each other and the ease at which they felt it and the eagerness to satisfy their partner as well as themselves. They were acting like teenagers that just figured out that sex was fun and wanted to immerse themselves in the intoxicating ecstasy.<p>

Penny easily beat Leonard to the front door lobby and flung it open, rushing in. Leonard was not that far behind and went through the door quickly behind her. Leonard figured that if he made a quick turn to the left, he might be able to gain some ground on Penny if she slid past the stairwell in her haste. Unfortunately for Leonard, Penny had stopped suddenly just inside the lobby and he pretty much barreled right into her almost knocking her over. Penny was quite a bit more coordinated than just about anyone in their band of friends, so she turned quickly as Leonard entered the lobby and grabbed him. Leonard was completely surprised and all he could do was grab hold of Penny and hope that the damage to them was minimal.

Penny and Leonard were pretty much locked in an embrace as they twirled to a stop in the lobby. To their surprise, Bernadette and Howard were standing in the lobby just about to go up to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment.

Bernadette smiled as Leonard and Penny came to a stop. "Oh great!... You guys are back!"

Howard looked as surprised at his friends as they did in seeing him and his diminutive wife. "You guys better slow down… you could kill yourselves".

Penny and Leonard stood next to each other, with a somewhat guilty smile across each of their faces. Penny did not want to break their engagement news quite yet, so she slid her left hand onto Leonard's left back pocket as she put her arm around him hiding her engagement ring. "H… High guys!" Penny blurted out in a much too high tone. "Weeee…. Just got in…. late last night….."

Howard laughed. "Yeah, we know… Sheldon let it out…. Apparently, half the building is aware that you guys are back…. And… back to your old activities…. BRAVO… Leonard…."

Leonard smiled, still trying to catch his breath. "Thanks Howard… Let's leave it at that…. I suppose that you're here for Pizza being it's Thursday or are you trying to get Sheldon back into Anything Can Happen Thursday?"

Howard smiled. "Actually, Sheldon wanted to go over some of that data that was hacked…. Pizza is later… but now that you're here…"

Penny immediately broke in. "Gee Howard… as much as Leonard would like to help… we just got in and we haven't really gotten settled".

Howard looked questioningly. "So… the Mrs. is answering for you now is she?"

Both Leonard and Penny looked flabbergasted. "Huh…. Wha… Mrs…. Yeah… Ha… that's funny!. No… umm… we…. Ah…. We will be over for pizza…"

Bernadette furrowed her brow behind her glasses. "yeahhh you guys look like you might need to be alone and get it togetherrrr…"

Penny smiled shyly at her friend. "Thanks Bernadette…. We just need a little more time".

Bernadette and Howard went up the stairs as Penny and Leonard followed, Penny keeping her hand in Leonard's back left pocket as she leaned into him giving him a kiss on the cheek, Leonard with his right arm around Penny's waist.

Howard and Bernadette knocked on the door to 4A as Leonard opened the door to 4B quickly entering before Sheldon could see them. Penny quickly turned and wrapped her arms around Leonard's neck.

Smiling broadly as Leonard held her by the hips, Penny sighed. "God… I love you".

Leonard smiled back. "You know… we should probably tell them tonight. Either that or you should probably take off the ring…"

The two of them drifted over to the couch, Leonard flopping down and Penny putting one leg under her as she put her arms around him and leaned into his shoulder placing her head in the crook of his neck. "Nuh-Uh… NO WAY… This is mine, and I'm not taking it off. You better get used to it too… you have seen me completely naked for the LAST time…."

Leonard giggled. "Okay… sure… You're cute, you know that right?"

Penny smiled as she brought her other leg onto the couch. "Nope… your TUSHIE is cute… I'm ADORABLE…"

Leonard agreed. "Yes you are… now let's take all of you almost completely naked adorability…. And see what we can do with the rest of the afternoon."

Penny reached over to Leonard's belt and started to unbuckle it, playfully toying with him.

Leonard inhaled sharply. "Careful… With all that you have been doing… things are a little tender down there…"

Penny bit her lower lip. "Awww are we a little blue?"

Leonard smirked. "Sure… it's funny for you…"

Penny got off the couch and started for the bedroom. "You may be the Doctor, but Nurse Penny will take care of you…. I think you need my assistance…" With that, Penny lifted her dress over her head leaving the vision of her in her thong walking away from Leonard who was frozen in place.

Leonard shook his head and quietly exclaimed. "Damn, I'm gonna have to get loser pants". With that, he undid his pants and managed to walk out of them and shed his shirt and jacket before he got to the bedroom.

After taking care of business, a leisurely afternoon of mostly cuddling in Leonard's arms and napping followed.

* * *

><p>Penny came out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans with a pink plaid flannel shirt. She was rolling up her sleeves and stopped to watch Leonard finish tying his sneakers and pick up his Jacket. "Sweetie… Why don't you just leave the jacket…?" Penny walked up to him and placed one hand on his chest while rubbing his arm with the other. "I don't know why you are always hiding what you have under all your layers… Come on…" Penny then slipped into a pair of loafers and took Leonard's hand. As they went across the hall, Leonard put his arm around Penny's waist and Penny slipped her hand into Leonard's back pocket again.<p>

Upon entering 4A, Amy looked up. "Bestie… it's so good to have you back… Are you staying long before you have to go chasing the bright lights of Broadway again?"

Bernadette shot a look at Amy. "AMY!" She then turned to Penny and Leonard. "I see you guys look more rested…" She gave Penny a wink.

Penny returned a knowing nod and a smile. "Thanks Bernadette… And Amy… I am not going back to New York… That is no place to raise children…." With that…. Penny pulled her hand out of Leonard's pocket and waved it around for everyone to see her ring…

Raj's eyes went wide as Howard exclaimed, "CHILDREN?"

Sheldon looked on. "You're PREGNANT?"

Leonard looked over to Penny. "WHAT?" He then staggered over to his chair.

Penny looked confused… "What?... NO…. We're just ENGAGED!" She then went over to Leonard who started to breath heavy. "Sweetie…. Sweetie… it's Okay… I'm NOT pregnant…. It's just that… if … WHENNN… we get married…. and… IF we had children…. New York is not a place I would necessarily want to bring them up." Penny sat on the arm of Leonard's chair and brushed her fingers through his hair while rubbing his chest.

Penny looked up at Amy. "Ames,… I'm not going back to Broadway… I got a part in a national commercial for a new SUV…. They want me to do more spots… so… if I go back to New York… it will be for that… or maybe if you guys want to come and look for dresses there…"

Bernadette and Amy immediately squealed with joy. Bernadette fist pumped. "Road TRIP!"

Leonard laughed. "Yeah… that's kinda what we wanted to talk about… We…." Leonard looked up at Penny to find her smiling sweetly back at him. "Want to get married pretty soon and with Penny maybe having to go back east for more spots… I thought that I could do some of the wedding planning".

Penny jumped in. "Providing I have VETO power. I'm not getting married to some giant stupid space BEAR".

Howard looked over. "Well… to be fair… If Leonard tried to dress in a Wookie Tuxedo… it would look more like an Ewok… SOOO…. You would be marrying….."

Penny stopped him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… the point is… Leonard doesn't get to go out looking at stuff without backup."

Sheldon seized the moment to stand and bring over his board. He quickly uncapped his black marker and started to write their names in a list. "I think the best thing would be to identify appropriate teams and pairing Leonard with another member that could be associated with an identified task."

Penny looked over. "Wait a minute… who appointed you WEDDING PLANNING GOD?"

Leonard held up his hand. "Hold on…. Let's hear him out".

Penny slumped a little. "Fine… but I have VETO POWER…. Remember?"

Sheldon stood next to his board with a smile that conveyed at the very least… victory. "Now… the tasks…

Date: Penny/Leonard

Guest List: Penny/Leonard

Venue: Leonard/Amy

Food: Leonard/ Sheldon

Cake: Leonard/Raj

Alcohol: Penny

Flowers/Theme/Motif: Leonard/Raj

Attire:

Dresses – Penny/Amy/Bernadette

Tuxedos – Leonard/Sheldon/Raj/Howard

Music: Leonard/Howard

Ceremony: Leonard/Bernadette

Civil Union

Religious

Bachelor's Party: Howard/Raj

Bachelorette Party: Bernadette/Amy

Honeymoon: Leonard/Howard

Penny looked at the list. "Why are Food and Cake separated?"

Sheldon looked over. "The only cake I will eat would have to be one made by MeeMaw."

Leonard raised his hand. "Howard… no offense… you are having NOTHING to do with the Honeymoon".

Penny glared. "Yeah… don't even tell him what part of the world we will be in… There will less chance he could get a spy plane fly over".

Howard commented. "Leonard… you are going to be one strung out hombre… Penny is getting off easy."

Penny smiled. "Hey… he's the one that wants to get married so quick… and I have final Veee-Toh POWwww…ERrrr".

Leonard smiled and put an arm around Penny's waist. "It's okay Love Bug… anything for you".

Amy leaned over to Bernadette. "Anything to make sure she's not a flight risk".

Penny pointed at the list. "Why am I alone next to Alcohol?"

Sheldon flatly answered. "We ARE trying to pair the best skilled, experienced and with any luck, knowledgeable people with the appropriate task at hand".

Bernadette jumped in. "Why does Raj get the flowers and Theme?"

Penny answered. "Actually… that makes more sense than a lot of this other stuff…. We don't want the wedding to be too Butch".

Raj just smiled in response and gave a thumbs up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discussing the plan**

**Own nothing**

Leonard sat in bed looking over his lap top into the bathroom where Penny was finishing up getting ready for bed. She had her hair up in a lose bun and twisted from one side to the other. "Sweetie… do you think I should cut my hair?"

Leonard got off the bed and walked up behind Penny while she held her hair up in place. He placed both hands on her hips and leaned over to place a kiss at the base of her neck. Chills immediately went up Penny's spine and she shuddered just a bit. "It would make getting close to your neck easier…. And… you wouldn't have to have someone help hold your hair if you were throwing up…."

Penny turned in his grasp letting her hair fall. "Leonard… I don't drink near as much as I used to and since you're mine again… I won't have to drown my sorrows anymore… so if I'm throwing up… I'll probably be pregnant. And, if I'm pregnant with YOUR children…. YOU'RE… getting up with me for support… hair or no hair."

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "Again with the children?"

Penny sighed. "I'm NOT pregnant Okay?"

Leonard chuckled, "Fine… fine… anyway, if you're throwing up because you're pregnant with MY children… I'll be there right beside you… cheering you on… all the way."

Penny patted Leonard on the chest with both hands and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Good to know… What were you looking at before?"

Penny took Leonard by the hand and they went into the bedroom climbed under the covers and leaned on the headboard. Leonard leaned over and gave Penny a tender kiss. "I was just going over the plan Sheldon has for getting ready for the wedding".

Penny scrunched her nose up. "Really? Do we have to follow what he says?"

Leonard shrugged. "It is pretty comprehensive… and if we do it, we could probably get everything done pretty quickly…" They moved down on the bed so Penny was looking up at Leonard as he was propped on one elbow. Leonard noticed the look on Penny's face. "Okay… what's up?"

Penny played with her fingernails. "It's just… it's my wedding… if you do all the stuff… then what fun is it for me?"

Leonard rubbed Penny's shoulder. "Well, you're going to be pretty busy with the two commercials… and like Sheldon said… my contributions to science won't even be missed if I have to take off some time from work… So…"

Penny slapped his leg. "Leonard… stop letting that Wackadoodle put you down… You already proved when he thought he made that new element that his words aren't gold… the world NEEDS you experiment guys… if nothing more, you keep the rest of them in check".

Leonard smiled. "That's my girl… jumping on the Hofstadter band wagon".

Penny smiled widely. "Be careful what you ask for there Mr. Fiancé…" Penny then turned quickly and in one motion, knocked Leonard onto his back and straddled Leonard's hips pulling her camisole over her head. "How about some sugar… Sugar? Momma needs some lovin…", her choice of words registering in the back of Leonard's mind.

Penny placed her hands on Leonard's shoulders holding him in place, proceeding to move her hips back and forth. The cloth of her silk sleep shorts and Leonard's boxers the only thing between them, her motions having the desired effects as she looked deep into his eyes. She could see his expression change from one of slight confusion to one of lust as his eyes dialated. Penny started to lose herself in the moment also as she closed her eyes and threw back her head, arching her back giving Leonard an amazing look at her chest.

Leonard immediately reached up to Penny's breasts, tenderly caressing her as Penny let out a sigh and bit on her lower lip. The motions that Penny continued, had an interesting result. Penny started to gyrate her hips in a circular motion. The result was to fully expose Leonard without removing his boxers. Leonard gasped as he could feel the silken material on his bare sensitive skin. Penny continued as Leonard began to moan quietly. Penny was becoming extremely aroused rubbing back and forth along Leonard, strategically stroking him with every thrust of her hips.

Penny began to moan and sat up throwing her head back relishing the feeling of Leonard between her legs, deepening her motion to ensure she reached her most sensitive spot. Leonard grabbed her hips softly rubbing her silken covered behind.

Penny started to change her rhythm and started to gyrate in an oval manner again ultimately causing her shorts to shift. Leonard immediately felt flesh on flesh and thrust his hips up accomplishing a union. The two lovers continued in this manner deepening their motions, Leonard matching Penny's movements as he moved his hands to her ribs and then expertly massaged her breasts. Penny could hear his breathing start to pick up and knew he was close. Penny grasped his hands and intertwined their fingers continuing to buck on his lap feeling her inner most self, start to tighten. Leonard was really losing himself in the moment, but their shorts were hindering the usual closeness they felt. Leonard reached down to remove his boxers. Penny immediately did the same with her shorts and climbed back on Leonard, rejoining their bodies... Each of them moaned as they continued, escalating their efforts. With one last thrust from both lovers, they simultaneously called out each other's name, Penny rhythmically tightening around Leonard as he spasmed within her. Penny collapsed on Leonard, chest to chest as they came down from their mutual ecstasy, each breathing heavy as Penny fell off to one side lying next to Leonard with a huge smile. Penny turned on her side facing Leonard looking deeply into his eyes. Leonard reached up and brushed her hair away from Penny's face.

Leonard smiled. "Penny… we don't have to follow any plan if it makes you uncomfortable. Let's face it, this relationship of ours has not followed any plan that could have been conceived by anyone anywhere at any time."

Penny giggled. "Yeah… I just want so much for the day to be special".

Leonard propped himself up tracing circles around Penny's navel with the other. "What do you want? Have you ever thought what you wanted for your wedding?"

Penny sighed. "Oh Sweetie… every girl thinks what they would want for their wedding…"

"There was a time where I thought I would have wanted a beautiful gown with an unbelievably long lace train… in a big church… with a long aisle so it would take a while to get to my fiancé standing at the altar wearing a white tuxedo with tails… and I would have like ten bridesmaids… and the reception would be in a huge ballroom with hundreds of guests… with a like five tier cake…"

"Then there were other times I thought that a small wedding would be nice… wearing a cocktail dress and my fiancé would be wearing a smart suit with a few of our friends… and we could go to a nice restaurant for a quiet dinner."

"Or I would get married on the beach wearing a billowy dress with flowers in my hair… bare foot… with the ceremony at the edge of the water…"

"Or having a ceremony in a forest glen with a waterfall in the background…."

"Or at the edge of a cliff as the sunset…"

"Then there's always the Las Vegas Little White Chapel wedding…. On second thought… skip that one… been there… done that…"

Leonard giggled. "Yeah… let's not revisit that. Boy… you sure have a lot of options there. There really isn't anything you had your heart set on?"

Penny looked at Leonard and kissed him softly. "To tell you the truth… since before Kurt… I haven't given it much real thought… during Kurt… even though I thought I loved him… marriage was not a topic that he would ever want to talk about. And to be honest, I don't think I ever really imagined Kurt at the end of the aisle. After Kurt… I was never in a relationship long enough to think about getting married…" Penny laid her head on Leonard's shoulder and drew circles on his chest with her finger. "Until you…" Penny leaned in to give Leonard a kiss.

Leonard looked down. "You thought about us getting married?"

Penny leaned up and gave Leonard a kiss. "Yes… Leonard… I thought about marrying you… we were at the altar and everything. I was even pre…. Never mind."

Leonard asked, "Oh C'mon… what was that like?"

Penny smiled. "Nuh-uh… that would be cheating. If you are going to do this you have to go through the process. Guys usually have it easy. What about you? Did you ever think about getting married?"

Leonard thought. "Well, it never was a real priority growing up. Let's face it… I didn't really have many role models as to why anyone should get married other than it being accepted social convention. Then for a while… I was in serious doubt that I would actually live long enough to get married after being stuffed into my locker one too many times. And well… you saw how timid I was when we met…. I would have had to actually have a relationship with a girl to think it could go in the direction of getting married."

Penny rubbed his stomach. "Sweetie… that's so sad".

Leonard sighed. "Well… then there were those few times I actually did hook up with a girl… but none ever lasted very long".

Penny asked. "So did you EVER think about getting married?"

Leonard looked sheepishly into Penny's eyes. "Well… there was this one time… when this new girl moved in across the hall from me…"

Penny slapped him on the arm. "And that's the LAST time… caus that girl? She's never gonna let you go."

Leonard smiled. "You know… There's a reason guys don't usually do this".

Penny poked him in the ribs. "That's why I have VETO power".

Leonard jumped at the poke. "Ouch…. I just don't want to disappoint you".

Penny pouted. "Sorry… you could never disappoint me Sweetie… I'm so lucky to have found you. OUR day will be the most special day that ever happened". Penny nuzzled up and kissed Leonard on the neck. "I think I'm having a little craving for popcorn… you want some?"

Leonard sat up. "That sounds pretty good… but craving? Really? You couldn't think of some better word?"

Penny got out of bed and went to the closet to get her robe. Leonard watched as she walked around the bed not being able to take his eyes off her. Penny stuck her tongue out at him. "You know… if you keep staring like that you're gonna make me self-conscious. Are you enjoying the show?"

Leonard shook his head as Penny leaned down to pick up her robe from the floor, giving Leonard an amazing look at her backside and then turned to face Leonard tossing her hair over the collar before she tied it shut smiling at him. "I'm sorry… you are just SO beautiful…"

Penny turned and exited the bedroom looking over her shoulder. "And don't you forget it", spying her fiancé as he got out of bed and leaned down to pick up his own robe. "There's that cute little tushie".

Leonard stood straight up facing away from Penny and quickly put on his robe, still not comfortable with public nudity. Penny quickly turned around and took Leonard into a hug. "Sweetie… it's not like I haven't seen what you have goin on before… Besides, you have nothing to be shy of…"

The pair went into the Kitchen, Leonard making popcorn and Penny pouring two glasses of wine. Penny sat on the couch as Leonard brought over a bowl of popcorn with lots of butter, just like Penny had told him. Leonard sat down and placed the bowl between them and put an arm around his fiancé. "So… are you really okay with me starting to do wedding stuff?"

Penny took a hand full of popcorn as she putdown the TV remote after selecting a channel broadcasting an episode of Friends. "I guess… what are you going to do first?"

Leonard grabbed a handful of popcorn. "I guess I'll start with looking for venues. According to Sheldon's plan, I guess that means I need to call Amy…" Penny just sat there quietly laughing to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Looking for a venue**

**I own nothing**

After an evening of LISTENING to the TV, (there was actually no WATCHING going on), it would have been far too difficult for Leonard to focus on the screen, he had buried his face in all parts PENNY. After Leonard had turned the channel to a National Geographic special on the effects of tectonic plate movement in Iceland, Penny had gotten bored rather quickly and decided to see if she could distract her fiancé. Penny started by leaning in and at first kissing his neck and then untying her robe and then removing his glasses before once again straddling his lap. The rest of the evening had turned into a rather boisterous wrestling match between the two lovers that involved massaging, tickling and more positions that either would like to admit to. The culmination came when Penny could take no more playing around and pulled Leonard into the bedroom to reenact the rodeo ride she had used on him so many years before.

* * *

><p>Morning came and Penny found Leonard in the kitchen pouring two mugs of coffee and popping some muffins into the toaster. Penny came out of the bedroom wrapped in her robe running her fingers through her hair and smiling at the sight of Leonard in his robe and socks. "Mornin Sweetie…" She walked over to Leonard and gave him a kiss. Pulling away she noticed the disappointed look on his face. "Sorry… I haven't had any coffee…" Penny smiled and eagerly accepted the brown elixir, taking a long sip and sighing deeply. Just as she was going to start asking Leonard a question, her phone rang.<p>

Penny swiped her phone to unlock the screen and smiled at the voice on the other end. "Hi Beth… Not too much… just got out of bed…. Yeah, nothing has changed… What's up?... Really? Yeah sure… I guess… Okay, let me get washed up and I'll be over at one."

Leonard smiled at the enthusiasm that he could see in Penny. "What's that all about?"

Penny put down her phone. "Beth wants me to meet with some of the people that are interested in that other commercial, the ad guy and the other actor. Apparently, he saw the head shots that Sheila had sent them and he wants to meet me."

Leonard's smile faded a bit. "So some actor you never met… sees your picture… and wants to meet with you… just because you MIGHT be working together… greeeaaat…."

Penny took another sip of her coffee. "Sweetie…. Remember? Trust?"

Leonard returned to drinking his own coffee. "Sure… sure… It's cool… I'm good with it".

Penny walked up next to him and gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek. "You have nothing to worry about. Nobody could make me forget what we just did last night so quick… and I'll have this on…" Penny flashed her engagement ring.

Leonard smiled. "Yeah.. I guess I should probably give Amy a call and see if she is available."

* * *

><p>Leonard knocked on the door of his soon to be ex-roommate's girlfriend. Amy opened the door with a bright smile. "Leonard… are you ready to explore the possibilities of where your impending nuptial and consummation ceremonies will take place?"<p>

Leonard took a double take on the question. "Come again…. ummm… Excuse me… Consummation ceremony?"

Amy was confused by Leonard's inability to understand her statement. "Leonard… pun intended? It is customary in some cultures that the attendants of the pairing couple wait for confirmation of the consummation of the bonding".

Leonard's eyes went wide. "Well, I don't think that we have to worry about any consummation ceremony… Let's just concentrate on where the wedding reception will take place shall we?"

Amy looked a bit disappointed. "Well, Penny does have veto authority, so maybe she will choose a more proper order of events".

Leonard smiled as Amy closed the door. "Please let me be there when you give her your options… please…?" Amy just looked blankly in Leonard's direction.

When they got to the parking lot, Amy turned to Leonard. "Considering that this task was assigned by Sheldon, and no doubt, I have done more research into the many possibilities… I think that I should drive."

* * *

><p>While Amy was driving, Leonard looked over a list he had been given in a bit of a daze. "Research? I thought we would just go to the different wedding sites and see what was available… I mean, we are going to be limited by the availability on short notice.."<p>

Amy smiled. "Exactly… now… have you been able to pick up on any subtle indications that Penny has undoubtedly thrown out to you as to what she might prefer as a suitable place to have a reception?"

Leonard thought. "Well, she did say something about wanting to be married at a beach or on a cliff…"

Amy was surprised. "Well, I suppose if one was going to take "the plunge" either of those suggestions would be appropriate. Although, I would hope that parachutes or some type of gliding equipment would be made available if one was going to take a plunge off a cliff".

* * *

><p>Amy drove to the city clerk's office. Leonard was confused. "Amy… I think that Penny has to be with me when we apply for a marriage license."<p>

Amy responded. "Yes… however, we are not here for that purpose. We need to look at the schedule of availability for the assorted public parks. They will undoubtedly have necessary amenities and shelters that would be required for an event such as this."

After spending time with a rather unenthusiastic attendant at the "Events Desk", Leonard followed Amy out to the car with a list of possibilities. "I really don't think Penny is going to want to have her wedding reception at the La Brea Tar Pits… Or at the Rose Bowl, even if she is a Football fan… "

Leonard looked down at the list of openings he was given by the clerk. His thoughts returned to their impromptu walk in the park. He had joked about the place she stood in front of him, so ready to make their early afternoon so much more intimate. He thought of the silence in the air, the sounds of the birds in the trees. There was also the park that was near their apartment building. It was smaller and had the nice little pond. If they wanted a small wedding, that would be a nice place to think about. They had gone for many walks. Penny always held his arm with both of hers as she leaned on his shoulder. It was always so peaceful for them. Penny always seemed so happy. She often would not say much, just walk and give him a kiss every once in a while.

Leonard also thought of one of the times Penny had brought him to the beach. Usually, she would bring him to an average public beach or they would go in the surf under one of the piers. She was always playful when they went, always trying to pull him in deeper. He would always hold on to her for fear of something happening.

One late afternoon, Penny had packed a light picnic basket of sandwiches and fruit with a bottle of wine. She had surprised him as he came up the stair as he was having an argument with Sheldon about some planet or another on the 'Outer Rings' someplace or another. Just as they came to the hallway between their apartments, Penny took his hand and gave him a long deep kiss. Sheldon immediately went into apartment 4A to get away from their PDA. That was just what Penny wanted, and what Leonard needed. Penny then wrapped Leonard's arm in hers and whisked him off to the beach. Penny brought him to a beach that Leonard had never seen. It was in a secluded cove with a few large rock formations. The beach looked westward and was perfect for watching the sun set. The cloud formations that evening were incredible. Penny laid down a blanket on the sand and put out the food and wine. The evening was so quiet. Penny had planned for this to be special and they easily talked about nothing special, just talk two people that are comfortable with each other talk about, just what happened in their days. As the sun set, the colors of the sky were amazing with reds, oranges, purples… Leonard was in awe. He turned to say something to Penny… when he turned, She had removed her clothes and was propped up on one elbow with her ankles crossed… smiling widely. It took Leonard no time at all to figure out what her plan had been. There was no overthinking at all… Leonard quickly joined his girlfriend and they spent the next hour not talking at all… just experiencing each other in a way and in a place that would now hold a special place in their hearts and minds.

* * *

><p>Amy brought Leonard out of his thoughts. "Well… the list you have primarily deals with places that are in the open. There are also covered venues that we should consider." Amy had made a list of appropriate places to consider. There were some of the more common places, wedding halls that were geared for just such occasions. Some could accommodate multiple events, two to three receptions at a time with multiple floors and beautiful gardens for pictures and glorious spiral staircases.<p>

They left the last hall on Amy's list. Leonard turned and commented. "I don't know… these places are all too Hollywood…"

Amy smiled. "Exactly… Just the atmosphere Penny would like".

Leonard furrowed his brow. "I…. don't know… there all so cookie cutter… I would like the day to be special… kind of unique… more…. US". He then considered something Amy had not thought of. "And the food… They insist on catering the food… Sheldon will never approve of the food unless they go through at least three separate servings to determine consistency and then he is going to have to look up all their health department records for at least two years…"

Amy sighed. "Fair enough, there are still a number of Art Galleries, Botanical Gardens and the Planetarium… And then there are a few Golf Course Club Houses." Again… Off they went…

* * *

><p>Leonard was not particularly enamored with any of the Art Galleries, although one was going to have an exhibition of golden age comic art publications from 1930 -1960. Other than the Natural History Museum, they seemed all somewhat high-brow, and he was sure that Penny, regardless of her fondness for her Care Bears, would not prefer to be married among stuffed animals.<p>

The closest Planetarium, The Griffith Observatory, had beautiful grounds and nice observation terraces but would only rent out space on Mondays. There was a rotunda that might be able to be used for the ceremony if they chose to have it there. The reception could be held on the lawn with _hors d'oeuvres and dessert on the terraces. Leonard could easily see himself holding Penny by the waist and looking up at the stars on their first night as Dr. and Mrs. Hofstadter._

Amy suggested trying some of the old theaters in the area to put on a Red Carpet themed reception. The Pasadena Playhouse was the best in the area, they could even hold the wedding there before the reception. Leonard could certainly see all the guests dressed in black tie formal attire with the women in gowns, Penny stealing the show as she was escorted down the Red Carpet by her father, photographers flash bulbs going off the whole way down the aisle, Leonard standing at the end waiting for her.

* * *

><p>It had turned out to be a long afternoon. Things were no clearer with all the places they had visited. Penny had made him promise to take someone along for help. He wasn't sure how much help Amy had been. Sure they saw a lot of places, but he so wanted to have Penny there to see the different options. As Amy drove home, Leonard closed his eyes trying to push back the headache he was getting. All he could imagine was a picture of Penny coming down an elegant stairwell looking as beautiful as she ever had. Suddenly, Leonard had a thought. He was going to have to talk to Penny about all the things they saw today. He was sure she would use her Veto Power on more than a few options.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Penny gets a surprise**

**Own nothing, but borrow a few more people.**

After Leonard left to get Amy, Penny took a shower and got ready for her meeting with her West Coast Agent and the group of people that Beth wanted her to meet. From What Penny could get out of Beth, The account manager for the ad spots and the other actor that was going to be in the ads wanted to meet. Beth told her that the name of the other actor was Bill something… Apparently, this guy was a well-known actor that had a number of successful TV shows that dated back to the late 60's.

As Penny showered and dressed, she really couldn't think of much else other than the fact that Leonard was going out and looking for a place to have their wedding reception. Penny immediately felt a little jealous of Amy. Then she smiled, knowing that this was going to be the closest that Amy was going to get to planning a wedding for quite some time unless Sheldon made some GIANT leaps forward on the relationship front. As penny brushed her hair, she remembered back to her day-dreaming episode where she was at the altar getting to marry Leonard. His smile was just so BIG. She could tell that he was so happy. Then she remembered rubbing her rather pregnant belly and remarking that it was a little late to start saying no. She felt a little ashamed that that she would make that remark when asked if she would take Leonard to be her husband. Right now, she could think of no one else that she had ever loved as much as Leonard, and she was so lucky that they had met. She knew that it was probably pure luck that brought them together, but after they met, there were almost immediate sparks. It took a lot of work and they had to get over some hurdles. Mostly it was she that needed to get over the hurdles, but now that they had made the commitment, and they were engaged, she couldn't be happier.

Penny smiled as she put in a pair of ear rings and looked at herself in the mirror. She hoped she would make a good impression on the Ad manager. It would be so nice to have work here at home. She got into her car and drove to the restaurant. As she entered, she saw Beth sitting at a table not too far from the bar. Penny let the hostess know that a party was waiting for he and she had noticed that they were sitting off to the side of the bar.

Penny walked up and Beth stood to give her a polite hug. "Sweetheart… how are you doing?… Sheila said the commercial you did in New York went well. When she sent me the demo tape, I could hardly believe it… you looked so cute… and funny?"

Penny smiled and in a deadpan voice, commented. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence".

Beth pushed Penny's shoulder as they sat down. "Shut up… you know what I meant… When I showed the tape around… I think it was the humor that sold them on you… that and… well… you did come off looking very nice."

Penny blushed a little. "What is this going to be like? Is this an interview?"

Beth chuckled. "I don't think you have anything to worry about… Bill just wanted to meet with you. He should be her any time now".

As she spoke an older man that really didn't look as old as he was stepped up. "Beth… how are you?"

Beth jumped a bit in her seat not expecting someone so soon. "Bill… oh my god… you scared me." She got up and gave him the same friendly hug she had given Penny. She then turned to Penny. "Bill… this is Penny, you wanted to meet with her? Penny… Bill Shatner… Why don't you two get to know each other, I'm going to go to the ladies room and check my phone messages."

Penny's eyes were wide and her jaw hung slightly. "You're the Star Trek Guy… The Captain Kirk Guy".

Bill smiled "Well, yes…IAM".

Penny giggled. "You sound just like Leonard".

Bill looked confused. "You're a little young for Star Trek… Leonard Nimoy played Mr. Spock… The Vulcan Science Officer".

Penny slapped her knee. "That's funny… Not your Leonard… My Leonard…"

Just then An elderly gentleman stepped up. "Bill… I see that you haven't changed… Care to introduce me?"

Bill looked around. "Leonard… how strange is this? Penny… Leonard Nimoy. Leonard… Penny. She's been cast as my daughter for the commercials."

Penny again took the pose of awe struck as she stood to shake Leonard Nimoy's hand. "I…um… nice to meet you".

Leonard Nimoy smiled in return. "Likewise… but you look vaguely familiar… I hope that Bill is behaving himself."

Penny smiled as they all sat down. "Well, actually, we have met… It was years ago and I was a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory in Pasadena. I asked you to sign a napkin for a friend of mine".

Leonard Nimoy smiled thoughtfully. "Of course… unfortunately I started to be followed by someone in that area and haven't been back."

Penny sighed. "Yeah… that would be the friend… Sheldon… He can be a little imposing… But, he LOVES you".

Leonard Nimoy flatly answered. "Sadly… a little too much. But on a lighter note… Don't let Bill get too close. He has a reputation in the business".

Bill looked annoyed. "Leonard… what are you doing? She's my daughter…"

Leonard Nimoy looked back to his longtime friend. "More like GRANDdaughter."

Bill took Penny's hand and patted it. "I'm so sorry that this old curmudgeon interrupted us."

Penny looked down at her hand and then at Leonard Nimoy who just nodded at her, and then back to Bill. "I can't wait to tell my fiancé about who I'm working with.."

Bill smiled as he patted Penny's hand and then removed his from hers. "So… There's a fiancé?" Leonard Nimoy just smiled in Penny's direction.

Penny smiled widely. "Yeah… That's the Leonard I was talking about before… He's a HUGE captain Kirk fan… He even has two Original Series Star Trek uniforms in his closet… Everyday and Dress… He does have that other captain's uniform, I just don't like the bald cap so much…Leonard has such nice wavy hair." Penny started to have a thoughtful moment and smiled sweetly. "I like playing with the curls at the back of his neck…" Her voice trailed off and she saw a questioning look in the older gentleman's eyes. "Yeah… any way… you look so much younger that you should be… I mean if you were on TV in the sixties…"

Leonard Nimoy just continued to smile at his old friend. Bill didn't miss the look he was getting. "Yes… well, maybe I could meet this Leonard of yours some time".

Penny slapped her hand on Bill's wrist and inhaled sharply… "REALLY? That would be so great! He would be so surprised… OH!" Penny turned to Leonard Nimoy and grabbed his wrist with her other hand. "Would you come too? Sheldon would just DIE!.. I mean… if that restraining order thingy is not a problem…"

Leonard Nimoy chuckled at the attention. "As I recall, that has been retracted. However, I would have no trouble reinstating the terms… if necessary… Your friend Sheldon made quite an impression on the judge".

Penny was smiling from ear to ear. "This is just SO exciting… Please, Please, Please… You gotta say you'll meet the guys…."

Leonard Nimoy smiled. "I'll have to look at my calendar. Bill? We should coordinate the meeting so we're not out numbered." Rising from his seat, Leonard Nimoy took Penny's hand. "It was so nice to meet you… I have another party I'm meeting. You take care and watch out for this old coot". With that he turned and walked away waiving at another group of people across the room.

Penny watched as he left and then turned to Bill. "WOW… who would have thought that you would just meet up with Mr. Spock like that…"

Bill sat there trying to make sense of what just happened as Beth came back to the table. "Bill, Penny… How are things going? I just got off the phone with the Ad Manager Jack Billings… He said he wouldn't be able to make it".

Penny's expression faltered. "Oh no… does that mean I won't be doing the commercial?"

Beth smiled. "Not at all Honey… Jack said to leave the decision up to Bill… Bill IS the spokesperson after all…"

Penny immediately turned to look at Bill Shatner. The smile on her face got wider by the second and she put both arms out wide. "DADDY!" She then got up and gave him a hug. Bill just leaned back and patted Penny on the back and looked at Beth over her shoulder. He smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Penny drove back to the apartment thinking about what just happened. She had just agreed to do a second commercial. And if things went Okay with it, there would be more. She was now basically signed up for two national commercials that were really a series of ongoing spots with the same main people…. and she was one of them. Penny simply couldn't believe the good fortune that had come her way. Just a few weeks ago, it seemed that her world was crumbling down around her and then she spent that tense but WONDERFUL night with Leonard in her father's cabin. And now, she had met one of Leonard's Science Fiction Idols… Penny started to get a sly smile on her face. Penny was forming a plan as she turned off the freeway and made her way back home. Before she got back to the apartment, she was going to have to pick up something.<p>

* * *

><p>Leonard was sitting on the couch in Penny's apartment with the pile of information he had gathered with Amy's help. There was a pile for the outdoor venues, and there was a pile for the indoor venues. He wasn't sure if he really liked either of the piles. Going and looking for someplace to get married to Penny was surely exciting, it just lost a bit of the luster when he had to do it with Amy. Leonard could just wonder what it would have been like to have Penny with him, watching the look on her face as they visited each of the different places. He was sure that it would have been very clear which places were acceptable and which were not just by the look of excitement in her eyes or the ruffled brow and scrunched up nose she would have had. He could only hope that Penny could lend some help in sorting this out. After all… she did have VETO power.<p>

Leonard decided that looking at all this stuff alone was going to give him a headache. He got up and went to the frigerator for some water just as Penny burst into the apartment. "Sweetie…. Sweetie… you won't believe what happened today and who I will be working with."

Leonard closed the fridge and smiled as he watched Penny put a bag down next to the door and bounce in place and then run across the room to and put him in a tight hug and kiss. "What could have gotten you so excited?"

Penny smiled back at her fiancé. "Wait here…" Penny turned and went out of her apartment and across to 4A. She quickly passed down the hall and rummaged through Leonard's closet, finding just what she was looking for. She immediately turned on her heal and ran back to her apartment.

Leonard was pouring two glasses of wine as Penny entered. He turned and asked. "Why did you go across the hall?…. What are you doing with that?"

Penny stood in the doorway shutting and locking it, holding Leonard's Captain Kirk uniform out to him. "Put this on". Penny then picked up the bag she had brought home and ran into the bathroom, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

Leonard was completely confused, but did as he was told. From the request, and the look in her eyes, Leonard was hopeful that Penny had something very personal in mind. Just as he pulled the Captain's shirt over his head, Leonard looked to the bedroom door as it opened slowly and Penny walked out dresses as Yeoman Rand. Complete with her hair pulled back in a ponytail, form fitting uniform with short skirt showing off her amazing legs and calf length black boots. Leonard just stood in place and gulped.

Penny crossed the room and took his glasses off. "Captain.. we seem to be having a little difficulty. I think you are going to have to go over these reports…" Penny took Leonard's hand and guided him to the bedroom.

Leonard was immediately pulled into an embrace as Penny reached down and undid his pants dropping them to the floor, and pushing his boxers down to make sure Leonard knew where this was headed. Leonard reached behind Penny and unzipped her dress. Penny took little time to shed the costume as she shook her shoulders and wiggled her hips to shimmy out of it as it slid to the floor . To Leonard's surprise, Penny had not put on any under ware. She now stood before him naked except for the pair of boots. Leonard reached down to pull his shirt over his head only to be stopped by Penny. "Leave the shirt on Sweetie." Leonard was surprised, but smiled all the wider. He now stood before her with only the everyday uniform top on. Penny pulled Leonard into a hug and reached down and smiled as she squeezed his cute little tushie. Leonard backed Penny to the bed and she sat down, then scooted up and beckoned Leonard to join her. Leonard quickly obeyed and leaned down above Penny seeing an eagerness in her eyes as she pulled him in so their bodies met in a tight embrace. Their tongues danced within their mouths and Leonard caressed Penny's form from her chest to her magnificent bottom. Leonard raised his shirt covered torso up on his hands to look into Penny's smiling face as she bit her lower lip and put her boot clad legs around Leonard's waist eagerly accepting him deep within her. Leonard lowered himself and started to kiss Penny's neck as Penny closed her eyes and moaned quietly.

Penny had never really paid that much attention to the show when Leonard watched it, but she could SO imagine Captain Kirk in just this situation as Leonard started at a slow pace wanting to make this moment last as long as he could. The feeling of Leonard within her, so gentle, so soothing, the warmth and the need building. Penny brought Leonard closer tightening her grip on him with her legs and playing with the soft curls at the back of his head, shifting her hips in concert with his movements. Penny just smiled and whispered in Leonard's ear… "Captain… I need more power".


	7. Chapter 7

**Own Nothing... Just playing with the toys in the sandbox.**

**What to have for dinner?**

After their first experience of the evening, it didn't take long for the two lovers to shed the remaining pieces of their costumes so they could fully enjoy the closeness of each other. True to her promise, Penny was almost completely naked for the Captain of their voyage to where few lovers had gone before, wearing only the engagement ring.

The morning seemed to come far too quickly for their liking. Leonard propping his head on a hand looking down on Penny as she finally woke, fluttering her eyes for a few seconds as she focused on the smiling face of her incredible fiancé.

Leonard smiled wider as he could see that Penny was awake, and apparently very pleased to be where she was as she pulled him into a hug and repositioned herself intertwining their legs more closely immediately eliciting the proper response as she could feel Leonard's body respond appropriately.

Penny giggled. "Mornin Sweetie…" Penny reached between them to enhance the experience for Leonard.

Leonard immediately shifted away and slipped out from the covers. "Hold on there… If you are going to want to start something, I have to pee before the plumbing priorities get all switched around in my head."

Penny let the covers fall away from her as she sat up. "Holding on there was what I was trying to do…" She then smiled and stuck out her tongue.

Leonard looked back as he entered the bathroom. "Not helping".

Penny then began to fidget. "Okay, now you got me going… hurry up in there".

Leonard flushed and stuck his head out of the door. "Not so comfortable…. Is it?"

Penny jumped out of bed and made her way around the bed to the bathroom. "Shut Up… and get out of the way". Penny pushed Leonard the rest of the way through the door so he could climb back into the still warm bed.

Leonard got under the covers and called out to Penny who had semi closed the door. "Honey? What were you saying about the commercial meeting you had yesterday?"

Penny thought about the question. "What are you talking about?" She finished her business and crawled back under the covers leaning her head on Leonard's chest while again intertwining their legs, and again accomplishing the desired effect on Leonard's anatomy. Penny just smiled, happily impressed with the effect she had on her fiancé.

Leonard scooched down as he started to place kisses on Penny's neck, much to her delight. "You sad (kiss) that I would (kiss) never believe (kiss) who you were working with (kiss)."

Penny just moaned in response. "Oh yeah… just like that… mmmmm… I had lunch with William Shatner…" Penny then turned Leonard onto his back and watched his unbelieving expression disappear into one of passion as she positioned herself on him and started to gently rock her hips…

* * *

><p>Sheldon stood in the hallway between apartments 4A and 4B with his jaw slacked and his eyes wide. "NO!"<p>

Leonard smiled as he closed the door to 4B and made his way to the stairwell. "Yup… that's what Penny said… She had lunch with Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock… C'mon Sheldon… let's get this out of the way. I know that Penny may have been a little disappointed that she didn't get to look for reception venues with Amy…. But I'm just as sure she is not at all envious that I have to decide on a caterer with you."

* * *

><p>Penny smiled as she could just about make out the conversation between Leonard and Sheldon as her fiancé told his tall lanky best friend about her meeting with two of their science fiction idols. She hadn't told Leonard that she had asked for the two of them to meet with the guys… she wanted that to be a surprise. Penny settled into the couch with a cup of coffee, picking up the pile of information Leonard had left about his outing with Amy. She couldn't wait to see what they had come up with. She wasn't sure, but she feared that it would be far too easy to Veto the places they visited. Then she would have to find a way to break it to Leonard and even worse, she would have to find a way to let Amy down easy.<p>

Penny was actually pretty impressed with some of the possibilities. She was intrigued by the Planetarium. Not too geeky, yet romantic… The Tar Pits were right out!. Penny looked over the information for the Rose Bowl and figured that as appealing as it would be for the male members of her family, she just couldn't see getting married to Leonard at mid field. Penny started to look at the traditional reception halls and was somewhat intrigued. Some were really nice, but they seemed a bit like an assembly line… a little "un-feeling" and somewhat clinical…

Penny sighed as her phone rang. "Oh hi Beth… Sure, I can meet to talk with anybody…. They want me to talk with wardrobe and makeup? … Um, sure… I guess. I'll be over as soon as I get put together."

* * *

><p>Leonard and Sheldon came to the front door of Golden Dragon. Leonard looked at Sheldon almost pleading. "Look… Sheldon… I know that this is one of our weekly approved eating establishments. But could you PLEASE try not to piss them off? The shrimp in lobster sauce already looks suspiciously overly phlegmy… There's no telling WHAT they could do to it."<p>

Sheldon scoffed back. "Leonard… I will simply not entertain any gastronomic tom foolery. If they want to have your business, they are going to have to show us the kitchen and what and where the ingredients are and how we can be assured of the proper preparation."

Leonard slumped just a bit. "This doesn't have anything to do with your long standing problem with the Tangerine Chicken does it?"

Sheldon stood a little straighter. "Leonard… If one identifies a weak link… there's no telling where it will lead."

* * *

><p>After an incredible discussion with the chef… in mandarin… or at least what Sheldon understood as mandarin… Leonard and Sheldon found themselves ushered out of the restaurant before the involved chef actually took what could be easily identified as a machete out of the knife block and came after them.<p>

Sheldon looked at Leonard. "Well… that was a little rude". Leonard just looked up at his friend in disbelief. The two of them returned to the car and went to the second establishment… Corleone's Pizza…

* * *

><p>Penny had met Beth at one of the local casting offices with the wardrobe and makeup girls. Penny had remembered the makeup girl from the hemorrhoid commercial. "Jamie… how are you…"?<p>

Jamie came over and gave her a hug. "Penny… why has it been so long? We had so much fun. What have you been up to? Sit down… I need to see how you look in this new line we are using… the first shoot is supposed to be outside in the bright sun."

Penny smiled. "Well… you know… work and stuff… I was back in New York working on a show on Broadway when I got cast for a commercial for an Auto company".

Jamie smiled. "I've seen it… you look so cute in purple".

Penny giggled. "I know… right? Well the other thing that happened. Is… I got engaged." Penny held out her left hand.

Jamie squealed a bit as she applied some makeup. "Oh Honey…. That's beautiful…. When will it be?"

Penny looked thoughtful. "We don't have a date yet. Leonard… that's my fiancé… He wants to do it quick so he's out looking at places and stuff with our friends."

Jamie stopped. "You're letting him decide?"

Penny laughed. "Oh… NO… I have full Veto power. I mean… he went out to a bunch of places and then left me the brochures. I don't know what to do… some are okay… but they're just not so special… and I really want this to be perfect…"

Jamie started up on Penny's eyes. Have you looked at any of the private clubs around? There are some really nice ones…"

Penny thought. "I bet none of those passed their minds".

* * *

><p>Leonard was sitting on Penny's couch waiting for her to come home. It had been a grueling afternoon. Sheldon had made the outwardly appearing sane and reasonable argument that they could have the reception catered by one of the preapproved scheduled dinner establishments. Unfortunately, Sheldon found it within himself to antagonize and infuriate either the establishment proprietor or chef to such an extent that Leonard was fairly sure ANY of the food they ordered for the next month should probably be inspected by the FDA for biologic contamination.<p>

Leonard looked at the ibuprofen in his hand just before he swallowed them with cool water half smiling and fairly amused about how Sheldon had handled the situation at the Cheesecake Factory.

* * *

><p>Sheldon stood toe to toe with the day manager as Leonard sat on a stool at the bar sipping on a lemonade that Kim had just given him as Cheryl came over. "What's going on between your wacky friend and Brad"?<p>

Leonard sighed. "I'm not quite sure, but it has something to do with the Cheesecake Factory Oath of Cleanliness."

Kim laughed. "That's filed right next to the FDA Recommended Daily Allowances of SPIT on a hamburger…" Both Leonard and Cheryl had a good laugh at that comment.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Sheldon had issues with just about all the places they went, Mumbai Palace, Tandoori Palace, Graziano's, The Soup Plantation, even Big Boy. There was really no place that Leonard took them to that Sheldon hadn't had a negative comment about.<p>

The most colorful exchange probably took place when they went to one of the most prestigious Reception halls in the area. Sheldon had classified the kitchen as one step above the sweat shops run by under paid women and children in third world countries. The two of them barely made it out to their car and on the freeway. The owners were left to deal with a workforce that had almost immediately demanded higher wages and longer breaks, refusing to prepare anything for the nine receptions scheduled for the upcoming weekend.

* * *

><p>Leonard leaned back on the couch trying to focus his attention on getting rid of the dull headache he had gotten from an afternoon spent with Sheldon. The only way to calm Sheldon down was to leave him off at the comic book store and ask Howard and Raj to pick him up. Leonard just shut his eyes and started to take deep breaths.<p>

Penny had come up the stair and noticed that the door to her apartment was not completely closed. She gingerly opened the door and reached in to grab the baseball bat she kept next to it just in case she found some unwanted intruders. To her surprise and delight, she saw Leonard leaning back on the couch with his eyes closed. Penny quietly placed the bat and her purse down and walked over to the couch and bent down, putting her arms around Leonard's neck and resting them on his chest as she kissed his cheek. "Hi Sweetie… you look like you had a rough day."

Leonard reached back to feel the warmth of his fianceé. "I had the worst day…. You have no idea how incredibly rigid Sheldon can be".

Penny knelt behind the couch and started to massage Leonard's shoulders. "You were the one that wanted to get this wedding stuff out of the way".

Leonard looked over his shoulder. "After two days, I have NO idea where we are going to have our reception and as of now, I'm pretty much sure we'll be having very tastily done Nutter Butters and gummy worms with water on the side."

Penny patted his shoulders. "Sweetie you look like you need to get out. Why don't we just make reservations at that nice new fusion restaurant we went to before we started up the Beta test. We could get a table in the back where no one will see us….."


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own anything**

**Leonard with Raj in the key of Howard**

Leonard and Penny were escorted to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant. Leonard slid in on one side smiling at Penny as she slid in across from him. The hostess placed down two menus and a wine list, and smiled at the young couple. Leonard had put on a jacket and tie for his special lady. Penny had not taken long to get ready for their evening out, slipping out of her jeans and tank top replacing them with one of Leonard's favorite purple dresses. It was open back with a tie behind her neck which meant she wore no bra, and had a nice flowing skirt above her knee. When the waitress left, instead of sitting across from Leonard, Penny slid in next to him quickly kicking off her shoes and gathering her feet up on the bench beside her. This was Penny's favorite cuddling position if they weren't in bed. Penny could lean into Leonard and rest her head on his shoulder when she wanted. Leonard always turned slightly and put his arm around her which always made her feel his warmth and usually sent a shiver up her spine.

Tonight was no different. Penny turned as Leonard put his arm around her so she could give him a tender kiss. Penny took one side of the menu as Leonard held the other while they looked it over. "Leonard, this is so nice… I love it when we come here… the food is so great…"

Leonard smiled as he placed a kiss on Penny's cheek. "I know… but the waitress will think it's a little strange with you sitting here like that."

Penny looked over. "Nah… I'm sure they have seen worse…, and they even may tonight…" Penny suggestively wiggled her eye brows as she smiled and bit her lower lip. "You saw her smile at us as she left the menus. After a short while, Penny decided what to order. "Sweetie, I'll have the Mediterranean chicken salad with the Asian dumplings and a white wine. I'll be right back, I have to go to the little girls room". With that, Penny slipped her shoes back on and left Leonard to place the orders.

While Penny was away, the waitress brought the wine Leonard ordered along with some crisp, warm rolls with garlic butter. Penny returned and sat across from Leonard and lifted her foot onto his lap. Remembering the café from the other morning, Leonard immediately took her foot and started to massage it. Penny smiled. "You know just how to treat a woman".

Leonard smiled back as the waitress approached with their dinners. "Well, this is supposed to be a RELAXING evening for BOTH of us… so…"

After their dinners were placed, Penny got up and sat next to Leonard as they were before she went to the bathroom. Leonard again placed his hand around Penny and ran it down her back, noticing as he came to her lower back that there was no discernable waistband to her panties. Leonard immediately turned to look at Penny who was taking a bite of her salad and smiling impishly. "What have you done?"

Penny continued to smile as she sipped her wine. "What do you mean? I just wanted to get more comfortable. Relax and let's enjoy the evening".

Leonard shifted in his seat. "Enjoy the evening… sure… but relax? You are pure evil sometimes."

Penny leaned over and gave Leonard a kiss. "Sweetie… it'll be fine." With that, she reached down and patted Leonard on the inner thigh. "Oh yessss…. Fine indeed!"

The rest of their dinner went without too much extracurricular activity, playful banter and gentle touching the rule of the evening. The restaurant was by the shore and Penny's mind started to turn. After they paid the bill, Penny turned to Leonard and asked if he would like to walk down by the beach.

Leonard easily agreed and they went out to the car to deposit their shoes. Penny turned and took his jacket and placed it in the back seat and then loosened his tie before tossing it with the jacket. Penny then unbuttoned his shirt half way and told him to roll up his pant legs and shirt sleeves.

After Leonard complied, Penny stood back and looked on her lover. "Just one more thing". Penny then untucked Leonard's shirt and rubbed her hands up his chest kissing him. "There we go". Penny then put her arm in his and they walked off to the beach.

They walked for a short distance down the beach ankle deep in the surf before Leonard turned to her. "Just what are you up to"?

Penny smiled. "Whatever do you mean Dr. Hofstadter? Just because we're walking on a secluded beach with a full moon and a cloudless sky…." Penny then leaned in to his shoulder and sighed. "I was looking at the stuff you came back with and… I don't know…."

Leonard looked down. "We'll figure it out… maybe we just need more information. I can pick out a few places that I like and you can do the same… Then we can compare and we can see where the sample sets overlap…" Penny just looked at him with a mildly confused look.

Just then a gust of wind came and started to blow up under Penny's dress. Penny let out a small squeal of surprise as the breeze started to lift her skirt and lend a realization to the free and unencumbered feeling of the breeze around her body. Leonard, knowing the degree of undress she had accomplished in the restaurant, took her into a hug and ran his hands from just below the sides of her breasts down to her backside feeling the smooth curves of her body beneath the thin layer of cloth.

With Leonard's hands tenderly caressing her backside and her dress held in place, Penny put her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "Ummm… that was nice…. ". Penny looked around and noticed a set of rocks that would be just the thing to lend some privacy. She took Leonard's hand and walked over toward the rocks only to hear the telltale sounds of a couple that had the same idea.

Leonard thought that things had gone far enough. "Penny, we really need to get back now". Penny looked a little dejected but smiled just the same. They walked hand in hand back to the car with Penny grasping her skirt to make sure the wind would not expose any more than she had wished.

The ride back was quiet at first, with Penny slipping back into her panties. Penny finally broke the silence. "So was your trip with Sheldon really that bad?"

Leonard let out a sigh. "The only thing we agreed on was that there had to be an ice cream bar for dessert. I just wish that it was you and me doing this. You have to admit… our friends are just so…."

Penny rubbed his arm. "Oh Sweetie… I know… I want that too but if you want to do this quick…"

Leonard just smiled. "Tomorrow is Raj… and maybe Howard…" Penny tilted her head and just nodded.

The next morning, Leonard stopped by Raj's apartment to pick him up. They were going to try to pick out a wedding cake and Leonard had been advised that he should keep an open mind as to the theme of the reception. Raj opened the door and immediately saw Howard sitting on the couch.

In all honesty, Leonard didn't necessarily want to have to deal with both of his friends at the same time. Penny had pointed out that there would be the benefit of NOT having to deal with them separately. Leonard had kind of seen the logic in dealing with both of them, he just hoped that the difficulties anticipated were not additive in nature.

Leonard stepped in. "Howard…. You're here…"

Howard looked over. "Yup… Emily Post thought it would be a good idea to coordinate the music with whatever theme this crazy bastard comes up with."

Raj turned to his engineer friend. "So… I see we worked on our people skills…" Raj walked over to Howard and grabbed his shoulders pulling him into a sideways hug. "C'mon Howard… this will be great… We haven't worked together on a project this big since we were in Vegas with that Sailor Moon girl."

Howard half smiled in a disgusted kind of way looking down at Raj's hands around him. "STOP THAT!".

Leonard smiled slightly at the discomfort that Howard exhibited. "Howard… let's make the best of it".

Howard extricated himself from raj and pulled down on his shirt. "Sure… so, Leonard, what do you think about Neil Diamond…"

Raj decided to drive, and drive he did. For some reason, Raj decided that they would find the best assortment of cake possibilities by following a few mobile trucks around the streets of LA.

After half a day of Howard telling Raj where to find the mobile trucks from an app on his phone, Leonard Raj and Howard were sitting in a small park. Raj and Howard were devouring a sampling of three cupcakes each. Leonard looked exhausted. "Raj… these people said that anyone that needed lactose free cake wasn't fit and didn't DESERVE their business…"

Raj mumbled through the bite in his mouth. "But this Carrot Cake is so good…."

Howard looked over. "Wipe the cream cheese frosting off your nose. When exactly are we going to get to the music? Not that this hasn't been an enjoyable afternoon…"

Raj cleaned himself up. "Okay, fine. Leonard… What do you have in mind?"

Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "I have half a mind to go home right now".

Raj gasped. "Don't say that… We have so many options…. Howard, see if you could find an accompanying sound to these suggestions…. First, f we have a beach wedding"… Raj immediately drove off in the direction of the shore. He was sure that he could come up with better ideas if he had the inspiration of the actual places they might have the reception.

Raj stood in the sand waving his arms. "Penny could be in a nice sheer simple dress that would flow with the breeze, with some baby's breath woven into her hair. We could have beach furniture and a luau feel to the decorations…."

Howard broke in. "There's a college circuit band that is advertising on the Cal Tech Bulletin Board "Beach Babes that would be able to cover…"

Leonard waved his hand. "What else Raj…?"

They were driving back from the beach when raj saw a beautiful girl riding on a horse. Raj thought. "Well, Penny is from Nebraska… She grew up on a farm… She used to ride horses… Okay… Picture this. We hire out a large barn… place Hay bales around… Put up field flower centerpieces… OH… I know… Leonard… when you and Penny first come in to be introduced… You ride in on a White Stallion!"

Leonard shook his head… "I don't think so".

Howard smiled. "Do you think anyone in Penny's Family knows how to fiddle? We could have a good old fashioned square dance…. I'll bet Sheldon could call out the steps…"

Leonard sighed. "NO".

They drove past the piers before heading for the freeway. Again, Raj tapped his lips with his finger. "We could start the evening with all the guests meeting at the pier to be picked up by candle lit harbor ferry's and shuttled out to a larger dinner cruise ship where we could go out past the two mile limit and cruise the shore till after sunset and then start reception with a small gambling parlor with the proceeds going to you and Penny for your Honeymoon…"

Leonard looked straight into his eyes. "Raj… Sea sick… Remember?"

It just so happened that Raj drove by the Planetarium. Raj continued to think. "You could have an evening wedding that had the reception under the clear sky… the constellations this time of year are really quite striking…. Picture this… We could have tables set around with LED lighting underneath with the appropriate different colors of light sabers… along with modern centerpieces of fiber optic cable rotating to the different colors of the light spectrum…"

Howard chimed in. "I'm sure we could get a really HIP DJ and maybe a band that knows how to play a Theremin and a moog…"

Leonard put his head in his hands. "Moving on…"

As they got closer to home, they drove close to one of the fancy hotel complexes. Raj looked disappointed. "Well, you could always just go to one of those stock reception halls. They seem to be fairly popular with the average crowd. Of course… you will miss out on any of the personalized attention you would get from the intimate knowledge of one very sensitive wedding planner."

Howard added. "I'm sure I can get hold of just about any stock wedding band… My cousin books most of those places."

Leonard stood. "I think we have done a lot today… a lot of… REALLY… interesting things and SO many possibilities… Maybe this would be a good time to just stop and consider our options…. I'm sure Penny will just LOVE one of these ideas…


	9. Chapter 9

**Own nothing**

**Girls night**

Penny sat in the passenger seat of Leonard's car as he drove to Old Town. After the previous day with Raj and Howard, Leonard wanted to fill Penny in on what had happened. Penny couldn't get enough of the stories that Leonard had told her about. She felt a little bad that Leonard was subjecting himself to their friends, and she knew they all meant well, but still… the stories were just SOOO funny! As Leonard started to tell what went on the day before, Penny's eyes went wide. "OOOH! There's the café… Let's stop for coffee and a Danish or something…"

Leonard smiled. "No way… not after the other morning… Besides, I think we were banned from coming back.."

Penny pouted her bottom lip. "Oh c'mon… Pleeeease?"

Leonard started to pull the car into a different parking lot where there happened to be a different café. "Okay… we haven't been to this place before… Let's see if we can behave ourselves…. Shall we?"

Penny giggled and smiled widely as she went around the other side of the car to take hold of Leonard's arm as they walked in to the homey looking establishment. Not only did they have coffee and pastries, they also had a bakery. They sat down and Penny remarked at the menu. "Look at this stuff… they have all kinds of alternative disserts. Lo cal… glutin free… OH LOOK!. Non dairy!"

After a leisurely cup of coffee and some disserts that suited them both, they decided to walk and do a little shopping. Leonard turned to Penny. "Now, remember… the car is all the way back here… so if you are going to start buying stuff, I'm not carrying it ALL".

Penny sighed. "Spoil sport".

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later and Leonard had an arm full of packages. Apparently, Penny had decided that she needed some new outfits to go to the photo shoots for the commercials in. Leonard was trying to balance the newest additions to the packages. "For the love of god… Penny… You're going to get there and they're only going to have you change OUT of what you came dressed in…"<p>

Penny turned to her fiancé. "Leonard… If I'm gonna get noticed… I need to look good. Hold on Sweetie, my phone's ringing". Just then, Penny gave Leonard the last two packages she had purchased as she rummaged through her purse for her phone. "Oh HEY Sheila…. What's up… Really? When? That soon? Are you sure? Well I guess…. I'll have to get hold of Beth to make sure there's nothing happening out here though… sure… I'll call as soon as I find out…. Bye".

Penny turned to look into Leonard's eyes with a huge grin on her face. "Sweetie…. Sweetie." She tried to look over and then around the pile of packages with legs that was following her. She just laughed and stopped the pile from moving. "Leonard… let me have some of these." Penny proceeded to take some of the packages so she could see Leonard.

Leonard took a huge breath. "Thank You… what was the call about?"

Penny started to hop from one foot to the other. "That was Sheila… They want to do another commercial for the Car Company… I need to go back to New York!"

Leonard looked down, a little disappointed. "Really? New York? So soon?"

Penny could see the look on his face as they got to the car and they loaded the packages into the trunk. "Honey… you knew I was probably going to have to go back there…"

Leonard closed the trunk and rubbed his aching shoulders. "I guess… it's just…"

Penny leaned in and kissed him. "Sweetie… you have nothing to worry about… I love you and we're engaged now…. Besides… there's no guarantee that Leon is even working for them any more…"

Leonard smiled as Penny hugged him. "Yeah… you're right." He then popped the locks to the doors and they got in the car.

Penny adjusted her seat belt. "I tell you what… I'll ask Bernadette and Amy if they want to look for dresses so they can come with me… That way… you can get some sleep while I'm there".

Leonard looked over. "Hey… I trust you okay?"

Penny smiled and patted his right thigh. "I know Sweetie. I think it would be better for me, that they're with me… I mean… New York was Okay, but I don't have the best memories… because… well… you know".

Leonard smiled. "That would be great… and while you're gone… the guys and I can get fitted for tuxedos…"

Penny smiled. "That sounds like a good idea… just not something too over the top… Okay? Keep Sheldon away from the Top Hat and Tails section… so anyway…What were you saying about us riding in on a white stallion?... That actually sounds kinda cool!"

* * *

><p>Penny called Bernadette and Amy over for an impromptu Girl's Night. They hadn't had one since she and Leonard had gotten back from Nebraska and as much as she wanted to spent time with her best friends, she was sure they would have lots of questions for her. The primary reason, however, was for Penny to ask them if they wanted to come to New York and look for a Wedding Dress for Penny and some Bridesmaid dresses for themselves.<p>

Penny set out three glasses of wine and a bowl of chips and another of popcorn. She had some ice cream in the freezer for later and a Jennifer Aniston / Adam Sandler Movie. It was about a plastic surgeon and his assistant. They knew each other for years and were best friends and really knew everything about each other and had the best time when they were together. In the end, they got together because they finally realized that they loved each other and the other people they had been seeing or were going to get together with just weren't right for each other. Penny thought it was a little like her and Leonard. They were best friends before they finally admitted their love for each other, well her really, Leonard always loved her. They were best friends before they were lovers, and they almost lost each other because of other people.

* * *

><p>A knock came at the door, pulling Penny from her thoughts. Penny called out. "It's open…" Bernadette came in closely followed by Amy. The three girls hugged and took their wine and sat around the coffee table.<p>

Bernadette smiled. "So… what's on the list of things to do tonight? We haven't had a good Girl's night in a while."

Penny smiled. "Well, we surely have some catching up to do… and I have a question for you bot to help me with".

Amy perked up. "The bachelorette party? DONE! There is an Spa village in the desert where you slather mud on each other's naked bodies and bake in the sun before rubbing it off each other effecting exfoliation."

Penny and Bernadette sat with their eyes wide and jaws hanging. Penny spoke first. "NO?... Amy… what I need help with has nothing to with the bachelorette party…. At which… there will be NO assisted exfoliation…"

Bernadette just sighed. "Whoo… that's good to hear… What is it Penny?"

Penny turned and looked between her two friends. "Okay…. They want me back in New York to do some more shoots for the car company…. SOOoooo…. Whaddya say… we go and look for dresses?" Penny wasn't quite ready for the response.

Amy threw both arms into the air. "YES!... ROAD TRIP!"

Bernadette fired off some questions. "Could we go to that fancy dress place on that reality show? Maybe we could get in a show or two? How about getting in to a club while we're there? This will be great! All I've been doing lately has been picking up after Howard at home and trying to put a good spin on some medication that is causing intestinal bleeding at work."

Penny smiled at her best two friends. "Greeaaat.. Now… you guys have to promise me that if we run into Leon… everything is cool…"

Bernadette looked confused. "Penny… what do you mean?"

Penny started to pick at her hands. "Nothing… everything is really great.. It's just that I left in kind of a hurry last time and I sorta left Sheila to tell Leon that I was leaving…"

Amy picked up her glass. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Penny sighed. "I don't know… I don't think so… It's just that… Leonard thinks that Leon was hitting on me…. And when I left New York, I went back home to my parent's… and then Leonard came there…"

Bernadette put her hand on Penny's knee. "Penny… is there something you are worried about?"

Amy asked. "Bestie… what happened before you came back to California?"

Penny slumped back into the couch. "It's fine… really… Leonard came and we had a real deep conversation about who we are and who we were… you know… back before I moved to 4B. I told him how I was in high school and how I treated the not so popular kids… I was so ashamed of who I was. I was all conflicted with him and Pence and I could see how she would be so much better for him than me… He talked about what he felt about Leon…"

Bernadette asked. "What did he say?"

Penny smiled. "He was really great… we talked about what happened in New York and what happened in England… and we talked about our fears and insecurities… I told him how Leon kissed me…"

There was a harmonious gasp from Bernadette and Amy. "He KISSED YOU? What did you do?

Penny looked shyly between her friends. "Yeah… that's what really got me… I was going to go to the Hamptons with him… and then… while I was packing… I found something from Leonard and I just couldn't go. I thought about all the times I hurt him in the past… All the guys… Dave Underhill, Kurt, and when I broke up with him at the bowling alley… and then I found a drawing he made me…. And I thought of all the little things he would do… and I couldn't go to the Hamptons… so I went back home to Omaha… I was so confused… I should've gone to England to find him… or home here… but I kept screwing things up for us and I just needed to think…. Then he came to find me… He's such a great guy… I don't know why it took me so long to tell him I loved him. I thought Leonard was going to say we were over.. but then… this…" Penny smiled and started to play with the engagement ring on her finger.

Amy was curious. "Do you think Leon will cause trouble?"

Penny started to fidget again. "I don't know… I hope not… It's just… If he really did think that way about me… I mean… you guys met him… he's sweet and stuff… and he always just wanted to help… I just think he might have been really hurt." Penny let out a sigh and then slapped both her knees with her hands. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I love Leonard and that's the truth and that's all I care about.

Bernadette couldn't help herself. "Penny…. What is it about Leonard?"

Penny put down her glass. She folded her hands and had a far off look in her eyes. "It's… everything… He is the kindest man I have ever known.. He is almost never judgmental… He listens to everybody and he doesn't want to make anyone feel bad or hurt… It may look like all he does is cave under the pressure or just knuckle under… but it really is just Leonard trying to find harmony with all the people around him. He puts himself second all the time... You know that he said he knew he wanted to have babies with me since the very first day we met? When I look at him all I see is good… and love… and I see our children in his eyes… " Penny just blushed and let out a big sigh. "I'll just tell Leon how it is and that's that…. He's gonna have to just deal with it… Besides… I'm gonna have my Posse with me!" Penny then picked up her glass and held it in the air. "ROAD TRIP!"

Amy and Bernadette did the same and they all laughed.

Penny smiled. "This will be so much fun… but… AMY… no videos while we're trying on dresses. You have to tone it down a bit…."

Bernadette smiled. "Yeah… you never know where those videos can show up. Now that Penny's a star… she might show up on that hacked cloud list."

Penny smiled and shrugged. "I don't think that you could call me a STAR… but still… No Videos!"

Amy finally asked "Do I need to make room in my luggage for a crack addicted monkey? I mean… it's New York… no one will suspect ANYTHING…"

Penny and Bernadette just stared at their friend. After another glass of wine, things seemed to get back into their old rhythm. Penny put in the DVD as Bernadette doled out the Ice cream. The girls sat back and talked more than watched the video… It was just like old times, Amy and Bernadette wanting to know how Leonard and Penny were getting along with planning the wedding. Among other things, Penny seemed to be in such a good mood all the time, a mood that the girls thought that they only saw when Penny and Leonard had sex. But if that was the reason, why was Penny seemingly ALWAYS in that mood lately? Surely that couldn't be the ONLY reason. Penny didn't give up too many answers, she just smiled and blushed at a lot of their questions.


	10. Chapter 10

**Still own nothing**

**Sister. Bernadette lends an ear**

The next morning, Leonard met Bernadette for coffee. The diminutive blonde looked a little worse for wear as she walked in and sat down. Bernadette slid into the booth opposite Leonard with a pair of dark glasses and a head of hair that clearly could have had a little more time and attention paid to it. Leonard just smiled as he pushed the coffee urn over to her side of the table. "So… Penny talk to you and Amy about going to New York to look for dresses?"

Bernadette took hold of the coffee urn and poured herself a cup while looking over the top of the glasses at her tormentor. "Leonard… if you know what's good for you, you will not hop on every chance to explain the trials and tribulations of spending a Girl's Night with your fiancée. I've already had quite enough remarks made by Howard this morning. It didn't go so well for him".

Leonard winced at the possibilities of the actions taken against his friend. "I'm sorry… I really do appreciate you meeting me and talking about this with me…. I really don't know what direction to go. As far as I'm concerned, religion was not something that my family practiced, and as far as Penny is concerned… she isn't really a church goer… although I believe that she was brought up in a traditional Christian household."

Bernadette took a long sip of her coffee and let out a sigh. "Oh… that tastes so good. Leonard, have you two talked about this at all? You know, you don't have to get married in a church or by a priest or minister… you could have a civil marriage… Howie and I were going to get married down at the courthouse… remember? Then, after all we went through… all you guys performed the ceremony…"

Leonard smiled at remembering being part of their special day. "I know… and even though I'm not very much of a religious person…. Being a scientist and all…. I still have a respect for those people that feel so inclined… Like I said… Penny was brought up in a Christian home, and I think that she would like that atmosphere to be part of our wedding. She has said something to me about dreaming of us getting married at the altar. I can only hope she wasn't dreaming of some pagan ritual that included some type of sacrifice".

Bernadette smiled, she could see that Leonard needed help. "Oh yeah... I remember that... She was definitely not thinking of a sacrifice... Leonard… let me ask you one question. Why do you want to marry Penny?"

Leonard's eyes went wide, not quite believing that Bernadette could ask that question. "Why did you ask that question? Haven't you been paying attention? It's something that I've wanted for as long as I've known her, from the very first day!"

Bernadette smiled. "Leonard… you don't have to be so defensive. I just asked a simple question. Sure I've seen you together… and apart… there have been really good times and not so good times. But why marriage? You've been together for a long time… even if it wasn't official… we all could see it."

Leonard took his coffee in his hands and looked into the brown liquid, not avoiding Bernadette, just trying to think and focus on her question. "Well, like I said… I wasn't brought up in a religious atmosphere. I mean except for the discussions that my parents would have on the psycho-social implications that it had in the development of the different societies that were being studied by my father at any particular time."

Bernadette tilted her head. "Leonard, that's not marriage".

Leonard continued to look at his coffee. "I know… well marriage is really a microcosm of society. The family unit can be seen as sort of a small government, sort of looking at the different people of the family as separate provinces or states if you will… The stronger the bond between the states, the stronger the country. So if the family unit is strong the social identity benefits and there is unity which is passed along. Marriage is the foundation that brings ease of acceptance to the family. You don't have to constantly worry about building the relationship, it's already there…"

Bernadette frowned and looked like she was going to lecture him. "Well… it sounds like you read all the text references or at least listened to your Father... or your Mother. Leonard… you sound like this is just something that you feel you have to do just because it's accepted social convention…"

Leonard was surprised by her response. "No.. I mean isn't that part of it, to be a family? It's what two people are supposed to do…"

Bernadette frowned deeper. "So you want to be married just because it's easier and you won't have to worry about Penny wandering off to someone else? It's like an insurance policy? Leonard… this isn't 1950… Penny isn't going to meet you at the door with your slippers and clean the house with pearls around her neck… and Father doesn't always know best."

Leonard looked surprised. "No… of course not… I want to marry Penny because I love her… I want her to know it… to be at ease…"

Bernadette continued. "So you want to get married so Penny doesn't have to worry about you wondering off"?

Leonard shook his head a little and furrowed his brow. "No…. I mean maybe… no…" Leonard sighed. "Okay maybe that's part of it, both of us knowing that we won't wonder off to someone better".

Bernadette took a sip of her coffee. "You have heard of something called the divorce rate haven't you? There's no guarantee that wandering won't occur".

Leonard looked sheepishly at Bernadette. "Yes, I know… everyone seems to think that I have been so sure about Penny and me… and I have been… but to be honest… it scares me to death…. We have so little in common… I try to tell her about science… and she is really polite and tries to listen… you know, she goes back to her apartment and looks things up just to try to understand…"

Bernadette smiled. "Marriage is a scary thing… it scares everybody".

Leonard looked up. "But, you and Howard… you're both scientists… look at Sheldon and Amy… They're like two peas in a pod… but Penny and me… My parents were pretty much alike when they got married. They both were really into academics. They kept that part of their relationship going and look what happened to them? They raised three children that would rather finish writing a grant proposal than hang out and talk about just the stuff they are doing. That's not a marriage… not a family." Leonard let out a breath.

Bernadette held his hand across the table. "Leonard, there's a lot more to a relationship than understanding what your partner does for a living".

Leonard smiled. "I know… there's so much more to Penny than her wanting to be an actress… she's so kind… so thoughtful… she's loyal and strong… emotionally… caring…"

"She thinks she's not romantic… but she does so many little things that she doesn't even realize. The other day? I was sitting at my desk writing down some notes on a paper I was reading… I wanted to change a comment after I reread a section and reached for an eraser…. I looked up and there… in front of my pencil box was an eraser shaped like the Tardis… it was from Penny… and the last time I was sick… she made me chicken soup… with Star Wars shaped noodles… Bernadette… there are so many things to love about her… I just want to show her that… and getting married is the way to show it."

Bernadette smiled. "You never said anything about her looks or anything about sex… you just said things about Penny in a deeper way".

Leonard blushed. "Well.. the sex is pretty great".

Bernadette laughed. "Yeah… we know…"

Leonard sat up straighter "Whaaaattt?"

Bernadette took another sip of her coffee. "Relax Romeo… Penny never gives up the goods… she's a big old tease that way. The thing is… You are talking about being together… you don't have to be married… you could just move in together. You made the commitment to each other by getting engaged."

Leonard looked over confused. "Yes… but that is just until we get married. Don't get me wrong… living together would be great… but getting married is so much more. It's a commitment that we will be together and love each other and support each other no matter what. It's something we really want. To do something less would really feel like we're not sure… Bernadette… I want to spend the rest of my life with Penny… have kids with her… go to school events… birthday parties… holiday celebrations… everything that we could do…. In sickness and in health…. Richer or poorer…. Forever…. I want that… for us…."

Bernadette just smiled. "You're going to make me cry…. That's so sweet… I know that Penny feels the same way. Your only real question is how and where you want to get married. It doesn't have to be religious if that makes you uncomfortable. There are even some people in the clergy that thinks marriage should be left as a civil ceremony. Too many people get married in the church and then you never see them again until there is a birth or death in the family."

Leonard looked a little happier. "Yeah… I know… but I want it to be special… nobody deserves that more than Penny."

Bernadette smiled back. "Well… you could get married in a church or a chapel or at city hall… or like Howie and me… with all your friends… I always thought I would get married in a church… but really? It didn't matter… all you guys made it special for Howie and me… I wouldn't change a thing if we could do it all over again."

Leonard sat up. "Well the Vegas thing is right out…. I think Penny deserves better. I'm not sure about a formal wedding… I don't think she's Catholic…. So a minister would be great… she mentioned an alter… maybe we could find a chapel someplace…. I don't think she would want to get married without her family. I just met them and they are really nice. We pretty much have decided that we are getting married here in Pasadena… where is still up in the air…"

Bernadette smiled. "Leonard I think that you two are wonderful together. I don't think it matters where you get married… you both want this and you both deserve this. It will be special for both of you… no matter where you get married or by whoever… all of us will be there… your family… her family… it doesn't matter. The most important thing is that you want to be together… you will make it special for each other…"

Leonard thought hard. "You're right Bernadette… nothing matters except for Penny and me… We just need to talk and see what we want to do. If she wants to have a religious ceremony, I would have no problem with that. That is a part of her that I really don't know about. For myself, I think that religion is not as important as it was once. Religion helped explain what we didn't understand. Science and knowledge has taken a lot of the mysticism and mystery away. We are an evolved society and there are a lot more interfaith relationships now. Just like there are more mixed marriages. Churches are just the bricks and mortar of the institution. The religion is just the individual rules particular to the institution. The important thing is faith. God as an overseeing entity spans all religions. Even Sheldon believes in the Force. We just need to talk... Bernadette… I can't thank you enough."

Bernadette blushed. "It's okay… I'm just glad you two finally figured it out… I'm just so happy for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing**

**Penny's day after**

Penny rolled over in bed, cursing the sun's rays that were peeking through the window. She was really going to have to get better curtains. The evening was so much fun. She had missed spending time with her two best friends so much, Things started to get a little raucous after the third bottle of wine. Amy pushed for playing Truth or Dare in an effort to wheedle information out of Penny about what happened in New York. Bernadette pounced on the chance by trying Never did I Ever when Penny successfully fended off Amy by choosing Dare five times in a row.

Right now though, Penny just had to giggle to herself thinking how she had texted Leonard to come over and trade places with Amy when the evening started to slow down. When Leonard came over, accompanied by Sheldon and Howard, the sight of them trying to control their significant others was just too cute. It took both Leonard and Sheldon to take Amy across the hall and as far as Penny could imagine, carefully place her on the couch. Penny was sure that Sheldon would exact some sort of retribution on her. Howard's trials with a very excited Bernadette were much more interesting to behold. If it wasn't for the little blonde's impaired motor skills, Penny was quite sure Bernadette would have taken Howard right there in the living room regardless of who was watching.

When Leonard came back from 4A, he found Penny entrenched in the bathroom lying next to the toilet. Things were not progressed so far that Leonard had to worry so much, as it turned out, Penny had just fallen off, an admission that Leonard could not help laughing at, much to the displeasure of his incredibly adorable fiancée.

Leonard had every intention of helping Penny into her sleep shorts and tank top, something that was not as easy as it may have seemed. Penny had held in all tales of their renewed sex life all evening. The thoughts of her fiancé had made her extremely horny and she was now shedding each piece of clothing as Leonard attempted to place her in the other. To Leonard's dismay, Penny was also managing to shed him of his garments. As in most things athletic, Penny had won the day and managed to get Leonard in Bed. Penny managed to push Leonard onto his back and climb on top of him with the most adorably sly expression accentuated by her incredibly dilated green eyes before the evenings events took effect. Penny leaned in to kiss the love of her life and just softly slid off falling quickly into a slumber complete with the soft snores that Leonard loved so much.

Penny was brought out of her recollection when the pressure in her bladder overtook the pounding in her head. Penny gingerly got out of bed and made her way past the strewn clothing from the night before and accomplished her morning's ablutions. Penny had remembered that Leonard had an appointment with Bernadette that morning, something that had to do with Sheldon's wedding planning meeting. Quite frankly, if it were her that Leonard was waiting on, Leonard would be sitting and waiting for a very long time.

Penny decided upon washing her hands, that walking around the apartment naked was probably not such a good idea so she grabbed her robe and went to the kitchen. Coffee was the least of the things she needed to address the onslaught of sensory overload that was coming down upon her.

Just as Penny had rummaged through the cupboard for coffee and pain killers, Leonard came through the door carrying a tray with two tall coffees and two bags. Penny looked over and just sighed. "Morning Sweetie, please tell me that's coffee…"

Leonard smiled at the rather disheveled woman looking over at him from behind a screen of fallen hair. "Yup… and some plain bagels to soothe and get something in your stomach and some pain killer for what I assume is a pretty formidable headache."

Penny put both hands on the counter and just let out a huge sigh. "You are just too good to me… why do you keep coming back?"

Leonard placed the bagels and the coffee on the coffee table and quickly made his way over to Penny. He filled a large glass with water and handed her some pain killer. "Here, take these and drink all the water, you're undoubtedly dehydrated." Penny dutifully took the medication. He then took her by the waist and guided her to the couch. "Here, have something to eat".

Penny snuggled close, pulling her legs up under her and leaning in the crook of Leonard's shoulder, took a sip of coffee and reached for a bagel. "Did Bernadette make your appointment?"

Leonard smiled. "Yes, but she doesn't look much better than you do". Leonard picked up his own coffee and placed a tender kiss on the head of his rather docile fiancée. After a rather quiet snuggle time, Leonard leaned over to make sure Penny had not fallen asleep. "How are you doing? Would you like to try and get ready for the day?"

Penny smiled up at him. "Shhhh…If we sit here longer, the day will just go away".

Leonard giggled. "Yes it will, but if you fall asleep, you will be up all night. What do you say, I run you a bath and we get the day started?" Penny just smiled and fell to the couch as Leonard got up and went to the bathroom.

Leonard came back to the living room to the sweetest vision. Penny was lying on her side, her legs pulled up slightly and her hands were tucked under her head, her face a tranquil relaxed expression with the slightest hint of a smile. Leonard was almost reluctant to wake her.

As he sat on the coffee table deciding what to do Penny's smile broadened. "Will you help me into the tub?"

Leonard smiled back. "Today… I'm all yours. I have nothing planned, and you are my first priority". With that, Leonard stood and took her hand in his and led her into the bathroom.

When they got there, Penny noticed a bubble bath. "Oh… Leonard… You shouldn't have…" She immediately threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Leonard smiled into the kiss. When Penny pulled back, Leonard brushed her hair behind her ear. "First, I need to wash that hair of yours." He took her to the sink and turned on the faucet. Leonard went to get one of the stools from the kitchen so Penny could rest while he shampooed her hair. Penny folded her arms on the edge of the sink and smiled as Leonard put first shampoo and then conditioner in her hair and softly lathered and massaged her scalp.

Penny just relished in the attention. As Leonard finished, he turned and added hot water to the tub and another dose of bubble bath. "I'm not sure of the measurements, so I hope you approve. I mixed in some bath salts to add to the experience."

Penny could hardly believe what he did for her. Never before had any of her previous boyfriends treated her so elegantly… especially after a night out with the girls and a morning hangover. Penny just dropped her robe and proceeded to lift Leonard's shirt over his head. "Come in with me please?"

Leonard did not have the heart to say no, so he dropped his pants and climbed into the tub, helping Penny in after he was settled, taking her into his lap and wrapping her in his arms. "This is not exactly the most efficient way of getting cleaned up and ready for the day…"

Penny sighed with a huge smile on her face as she cuddled deeper into his hold. "If efficiency is what you were after, you should have just turned on the shower. Now Shhhhh, and just hold me."

Leonard did as he was told, more than happy to waste away the remainder of the morning, holding Penny and relishing in the warmth of the bath. It wasn't too long before the both of them fell asleep.

After a long while, the water had cooled to the point it sent a shiver through Leonard. As his body shook, Penny woke up. She also felt the chill and sat up quickly, let out the water from the tub and stood. She reached down and helped Leonard up. "Sweetie… we're all pruney…." Penny giggled as she looked at Leonard and then turned on the shower with very warm water. "And… look…shrinkage…" She pulled Leonard into a hug. "Poor Baby" Penny tried to soothe Leonard's damaged ego giving him a passionate kiss he eagerly returned. It wasn't long before the close contact of their bodies had an effect on Leonard. Penny reached between them. "That's more like it." They quickly washed and toweled off before Penny pulled Leonard into the bedroom. "Now.. as I recall… I had an idea last night that we sorta didn't follow through on".

Leonard looked at her as they climbed under the covers. "We? Nu uh.. You didn't follow through… you fell off…"

Penny smiled shyly, a little disappointed at the memory. "I didn't hurt anything did I?"

Leonard saw the look on her face. "You were having a little trouble saddling up the Stallion... so nothing was hurt except for the fact I was all dressed up and then had nowhere to go... Now THIS time... I think we need to be a little more careful." Leonard carefully leaned over Penny as she laid on her back smiling up at him. Penny pulled him down and moaned into their kiss as she accepted him tenderly. Just to make sure no one would fall off, Penny wrapped her legs around Leonard's waist pulling him that much closer. Leonard was gentile, mindful of her earlier headache, making the experience last until both of them were satisfied and he held her close.

* * *

><p>Penny stood in front of the mirror, placing in a pair of ear rings. She picked out a pair that Leonard had given her, one of her favorites. She wanted to look good for him tonight. He had pandered to her wishes all afternoon. The afternoon was lazy, just mostly cuddling with Leonard getting her water and more medication while they watched Sex in the city yet again.<p>

Now they were going to go to one of their favorite bistro's for a light dinner, Penny had asked that they leave the apartment for the evening , she just wanted to get out. It was only a short drive to the restaurant. They asked for a booth in the back so it would be a little more quiet. Penny looked at Leonard as he scanned the menu. He looked so handsome. "Sweetie…. You never told me what your meeting with Bernadette was about."

Leonard smiled up at her. "It was nothing… we just talked about whether we should have a religious ceremony or not…"

Penny sipped her water. "Gee I didn't really think about that…. What do you think?"

Leonard put his menu down. "Well… I don't really have any preference. Religion was not a big part of how I was brought up".

Penny looked over "Sweetie… nothing was a big part of how you were brought up… it's a wonder you turned out as good as you did… in spite of your parents".

Leonard shrugged. "I just want the day to be special for you… so if you want a formal wedding… that would be fine with me."

Penny thought. "Well… we did go to church whenever it struck mom to get us all up together. It was a real chore… let me tell you… Denise was pretty much okay with it.. but Kenny NEVER wanted to go… and then there was me…." Penny giggled. "I guess I had that 11:00 AM rule for longer that I would like to admit."

Leonard asked. "How about your sister… did she have a religious wedding?"

Penny sighed. "Nah… she was pregnant with my nephew Benny… She was sure that Daddy would kill her if he knew.. so she and Frank just went into the next county and eloped."

Leonard was interested. "So.. how'd that work out?…"

Penny smiled. "Well… aside from some rough parts… and shooting him in the leg… things worked out pretty well for them".

Leonard waved his hand. "Good to know, but I mean them eloping… how did that go over with your parents".

Penny understood better. "Oh… yeah… well. Daddy was pretty upset, but he got over it… you wouldn't think it to look at her, but mom is more of a free spirit… she was good with it".

Leonard pushed a little harder. "So do you think it would be better if we got married in a church?"

Penny reached out for his hand. "Honey… I don't care as long as we agree, and as long as our families and friends are there… and you… you have to be there too." Leonard just laughed at the last statement. Penny then looked deeply into Leonard's eyes and marveled at the love she could feel for this man. "I guess that it really was a dream of mine to have a proper wedding... Is that really okay?" the last words came out so softly and as if she were a little ashamed to ask.

Leonard smiled... Penny, It would be my pleasure and my fondest wish to Marry you in a proper wedding..."

Penny once again went to the other side of the table so she could get close to Leonard. The snuggling was fun, but it also made it easier to steal food from his plate. She looked over and smiled as she stabbed at his plate. She thought to herself, "Dammit if he doesn't always get the better meal". The rest of the night was just a nice meal and comfortable conversation between two young people deeply in love with each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**New York... New York**

**I guess I own Sheila... nothing else.**

Penny held onto Leonard's hand as they stood before the security entrance for departing flights. Amy and Bernadette had already said goodbye to Howard who was waiting for Leonard. Sheldon had said his goodbye to Amy at the apartment not wanting six people to be squashed into a car that only had five seatbelts. Penny moved her hands up to Leonard's chest and rubbed underneath his jacket. "Sweetie… don't look so sad. It's only one shoot. It won't take but a few days at the most. The last one we did in one afternoon."

Leonard smiled. "I know... it's just… after we were in Nebraska, we haven't spent a night apart…. I'm gonna miss you…"

Penny gave him a soft kiss. "Oh… Leonard… I'm gonna miss you too. But does this have anything to do with the fact that the job is in New York and I might run into Leon?" Leonard just looked down.

Penny sighed. "Leonard… this is why we had problems in the first place. And now you have more reason to not worry… First, it's just a job, and if I had it my way… It would be taped in Pasadena. Second… I have Bernadette and Amy with me. And third… and most important… I'm engaged to be married to the cutest, most wonderful, sweetest, most caring guy on the planet… I have an engagement ring to prove it!" Penny then held her left hand out so Leonard could see the ring.

Leonard smiled, took her hand in his and brought the ring to his lips and kissed it. "Penny… I trust you… I'm just SO selfish… I can't help it… I worry when you're away… and I just miss you so much…" He then pulled Penny in for a hug that lasted at least seven Mississippi's, and took a long sniff with his nose buried in her hair. "You have a safe flight. Have fun… just not too much fun."

Penny pulled back, kissed him and then the three girlfriends went through the security gate and made their way onto the plane scheduled for New York.

* * *

><p>The drive back to the apartment was a little quiet. Howard could tell that Leonard was deep in thought. "Hey buddy, why so quiet. I'm sure that everything will be okay with Penny. Besides… Bernie and Amy are there to make sure."<p>

Leonard turned to his friend. "Howard… Penny is a grown woman… she can more than take care of herself. And I am NOT worried about anything happening between her and Leon…"

Howard looked over. "Who said anything about Leon? I was talking about the three of them picking out dresses."

Leonard just sighed and looked down for a second before returning his concentration to the road in front of him. "Your right… everything will go fine with finding dresses… By the way, we should probably take an afternoon and get our clothes figured out…"

Howard chuckled. "Great… another afternoon watching Dr. Nutbag disinfect pre-cleaned tuxedos before he will try one on…" Leonard just laughed at the remark knowing full well how right Howard was.

* * *

><p>The girls went quickly to the baggage claim area to pick up their checked baggage. They were all excited to be in New York again. Bernadette and Amy wanted to go out to the club they had been to the last time they were in Manhattan. Penny was a little apprehensive. She wasn't sure that she would want to go so soon, she just wanted to get her thoughts in line first.<p>

As they gathered their bags, they left the baggage area and went to find a Taxi. They had booked a room in a midtown hotel so they would be close to all the places they wanted to shop for dresses. It was a short trip, so they figured they would all stay in one room. There were around twenty bridal shops in the Fashion District. Penny had window shopped in some of the stores when she was living in New York. Of course, she shied away from the bridal shops , preferring instead the trendy shops. Still, she had seen them and she had to admit to taking passing glances at some of the things in the windows. There were also the big name shops like Kleinfeld's and Vera Wang, Penny was sure they would be WAY out of her price range, but thought it would be fun just the same. All the girls were giddy with the prospect of shopping for dresses and might be recruited for reality TV.

Penny and the girls settled into their room and opened the curtain to see the view. Penny pulled back the curtains and looked out, then turned to the girls. "The view is far less than you might expect, but for the price of the room…. Eh".

The three decided that the restaurant at the hotel wouldn't do, so they ventured out. Penny again took the lead. "Oooh… I know this really good restaurant in Chinatown that I went to with Leon…" Penny paused thinking. "Maybe some other time. I know… let's go to Times Square… The Hard Rock Café has some killer salads. I ate there the first night I moved here. Sheila and I met Chuck and Leon…" Penny broke off the sentence again, looking down and started to fidget with her hands. She started to twist the engagement ring on her left hand.

Bernadette and Amy could see the look in her eyes. Bernadette offered. "What do you say we just take a walk, there are plenty of places to eat… we'll just let things play out… Fate will guide us to where we should stop."

Penny regained her smile. "Cool… that sounds great." They each put their luggage on one of the beds. Amy looked at Penny and smiled. Penny looked back. "No offence Amy, but you're sleeping alone. I'm sharing with Bernadette… She doesn't bite". Bernadette shyly smiled and shrugged her shoulders. After that was settled, they made their way down to the street and started to walk toward Times Square. If nothing else, they would get to see the lights of the big city.

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long before they decided to stop at an Irish pub. Penny sat and asked for a hard cider while the two other girls had wine. The conversation was light and amusing when they were interrupted by someone who just slid into the booth next to Penny. Penny immediately looked over, surprised at who sat down. "SHEILA! WOW… I was going to call you in the morning…" Penny leaned over and gave Sheila huge hug. "Oh… m'god… I can't tell you how happy I have been lately and most of it is YOUR FAULT!" Penny called the waitress over who took Sheila's order for a Gin and Tonic. Penny looked over. "Hitting the hard stuff early?"<p>

Sheila smiled. "You almost NEVER get sick on Gin and Tonics. I have no Idea why? It just is… So what do you mean just MOSTLY?"

Penny was beaming from ear to ear. "I got another commercial after you sent Beth that demo tape of the car commercial… I'm an actual working actress!" Penny wiggled in her seat with the biggest grin as her voice became more high pitched… approaching the dog whistle range. "I hope you aren't mad or anything…. But, if it all works out… I'll be basically relocating back to Pasadena".

Sheila took her drink from the waitress. "Yeah… I figured as much… You don't have so many lose ends back here that need all that much taking care of". Sheila saw that Penny's smile diminish just a bit as she looked down. "So… Penny… what do you mean… Mostly my fault?"

Penny's smile returned brighter than it was before. "I'm engaged!" Penny bounced a little in the booth and showed Sheila her engagement ring. Sheila and Penny immediately did the classic High School Girlfriend screech as Bernadette and Amy looked on smiling.

Sheila took Penny's hand to get a better look. "It's gorgeous…. When did that happen… You haven't been gone that long and you said you and…. Leonard?... were having problems…"

Penny took her hand back and stared at her ring smiling. "Yeah… when I left so fast… I went home to Nebraska and Leonard came there. We had a real intense talk and then… well…. I asked him if he would marry me?... and he said yes… and he just happened to have the ring with him?... and it just feels so right…"

Sheila smiled. "Well, you look a lot happier than the last time I saw you. You took off like a shot just as you were going to go out to the Hamptons…"

Just then the waitress came to take their orders. Penny smiled, happy to have the distraction so she didn't have comment on the situation surrounding her leaving New York. "So, can you stay for dinner? We have to talk about the shoot… I was going to call you in the morning."

Sheila smiled. "Do you have your same number?" Penny nodded. Sheila continued. "I'm actually meeting someone. I think they should be here somewhere. I'll text you the address for tomorrow. We can talk business while you're on set." Sheila scooted out of the booth and gave Penny a quick hug. "See you tomorrow."

Penny smiled. "Yeah… sure… this is so great! Bye Sheila." Penny smiled as Sheila left. She turned and saw the look on the faces of her friends. "What?"

Bernadette spoke up. "Exactly what or… who… are the loose ends that you need to be taken care of?"

Penny shifted in her seat. "Oh… nothing… you guys are coming with me tomorrow… aren't you?" Penny looked at them with her best puppy dog eyes.

Amy answered. "We'll be there for you Bestie… " The rest of the dinner went by fine, Penny had gotten some information from the production company. They were going to try to do two different spots. They would save time on wardrobe, considering Penny was going to be in the same Purple outfit for all the spots. They also wanted to take some still photos for the ad campaign. She didn't know exactly when they would fit that in.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the Hotel, they pretty much crashed, Penny reminding Bernadette they were going to be bunk mates with Amy off on her own. Bernadette was sitting on the edge of the bed when Penny came out of the bathroom. Amy had already gotten under her covers in her flannel night gown.<p>

Neither Penny nor Bernadette put very much thought into what they were going to wear to bed. Bernadette was sitting in a short baby doll nightie that barely contained her ample bosoms. Penny had on a similar nightie with very brief panties. Each of the girls suddenly felt somewhat self-conscious. Their attire was more appropriate for sleeping with their husband or fiancé rather than getting into bed with another sexy female. They looked at each other for an awkward minute.

Penny saw the anxious look on Bernadette's face. "Well, I'm not getting in bed with her!" Penny pointed at Amy. "She bites… so you sleep with me or you sleep with her… now… move over". Penny crawled into the double bed with her friend, each of them turning their back to each other and grasping their pillows, each clearly uncomfortable to be in bed with each other. Penny commented. "This would be so much easier if we had a couple more shots with dinner."

Bernadette commented. "This would be so much easier if both of us decided to wear actual clothes to bed".

Both Penny and Bernadette were more accustomed to sleeping with their partner than sleeping alone. Bernadette and Howard were married, and Penny had not slept without Leonard since before their night in the cabin. Each was used to the comfort of snuggling and benefitting from the shared warmth of their partner. During the night, they gravitated toward each other and as the morning light peeked through the curtains, they found themselves in a rather compromising position. Penny was lying mostly on her side with her arm around Bernadette, softly caressing one of Bernadette's breasts. Bernadette's hair was partially in Penny's face as she snuggled into Penny's shoulder, their legs intertwined, the smooth warm skin of their legs adding to the comfort of their position. Bernadette's arm was across Penny's hip, Bernadette's hand resting just above the waistband of Penny's panties gently placed on Penny's behind.

Penny heard the toilet flush as she felt the tickling of Bernadette's hair. She brushed the hair out of her face not knowing exactly where she was or who was in bed with her. Bernadette shifted, noticing the feeling of someone's leg between her own. Both women came to the realization at the same moment and disentangled themselves from each other as they both turned to see Amy standing at the side of the bed. Both Penny and Bernadette looked at Amy and then back to each other blushing and more than a little bit embarrassed.

Amy stood looking down at her two friends with a disappointed expression on her face. "Damned Night Terrors".


	13. Chapter 13

**Shopping and shooting**

**I guess I own a few characters... unfortunately, none of the TBBT cast.**

The girls decided that they would quickly ready themselves for a day at the commercial shoot, fitting in looking for wedding dresses when they could. Bernadette and Penny giggled nervously at each other as they gathered their things to get ready for the day. Penny checked her e-mail to see if she had anything from Sheila. Finding none, she looked at her friends. "Okay, who wants to take a shower? Bernadette?"

Bernadette turned quickly. "What? No… you go… umm… then you can check for when we need to be at the shooting…"

Penny saw the look on Bernadette's face and the deepening red of her face. "Oh…. Yeah…. NO…. I mean…. Yeah… I'll go…" Penny went into the bathroom which had a separate room for the shower. She closed the door and stripped the meager night clothes she had on and turned to step into the shower, grabbing the curtain. Just as she started to pull the curtain open, Amy opened the door. Penny was completely taken by surprise and pulled the shower curtain around herself to cover herself up, almost pulling it from the curtain rod. "WOAH… WOAH… WOAH!"

Amy stood in the doorway. "Sorry…. Sorry…" Seeing Penny obviously uncomfortable with her presence, Amy backed out of the shower room.

Penny let out a huge sigh. She then let go of the curtain and stepped in the shower as Amy opened the door again stepping in. Penny covered herself up with her arms and hands as best she could grabbing for the curtain once again. "AMY!"

Amy again was surprised at the reaction. "Sorry … sorry… it's just that after last night, I thought".

Bernadette came up behind Amy and closed the door, bringing Amy back into the room. Bernadette had a forceful look in her eyes and her actions. "NOTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT… GET IT? NOTHING!... YOU DIDN"T SEE ANYTHING… YOU DON'T REPEAT ANYTHING!..

The rest of their preparations for the day went by in an uncomfortable silence. Amy was confused as to what transpired the night before between Penny and Bernadette, and had a feeling of being left out of yet another girl time activity this morning. Penny and Bernadette obviously avoided any physical proximity with each other as they maneuvered around the room.

* * *

><p>After Penny found a message from Sheila stating where to meet at 2:00 PM, the girls went to find some coffee and breakfast. It didn't take long for the three friends to shed the awkward feelings of the morning as they passed a shop with cute clothes and shoes in the window. Penny and Bernadette seized the moment to purchase some flannel night wear, each purchasing a set that had both a long sleeved top and pants down to the ankle.<p>

After picking up their revised sleeping attire, the girls started to look in the area wedding shops. They decided that they would start with some of the smaller shops. They were actually interesting in their varied interpretation of what someone would consider getting married in. Penny thought that just for kicks, they would look at some of the more outlandish specialty shops. At one of the shops, Penny came out of the dressing room and was immediately met with a chorus of giggles as it appeared she was auditioning for a part in Swan Lake. The dress she had come out in was absolutely beautiful from the neck to the waist with a sweetheart neckline. Unfortunately, from that point south? The major composition of the dress appeared to be feathers. There were a number of other dresses that they tried on that just didn't click with Penny. On their way down one street, they stopped in a shop that seemed to specialize in Biker gowns. There seemed to be a large number made of white leather… one was woven strands. It was very interesting, but would be oppressively hot in Southern California. Another shop seemed to be specializing in a theme right from the late 1960's. Penny came out in a light flowing very airy gown with a ring of flowers in her hair as something that would replace a veil. Penny was sure that Raj would love it for a beach wedding. Penny thought that it was very comfortable. Unfortunately for the shop, when Penny stood in front of the mirror, a beam of sunlight came into the shop and Penny had no trouble seeing just how airy the dress would appear to the guests. And as far as she could imagine that Leonard would be pleased in what she would be wearing, or more appropriately NOT wearing later that night, she would rather NOT have the guest and her family see just what that would be. There were some other shops that had traditional dresses, one shoulder dresses that Penny particularly liked, some with large trains some with no trains at all, there were cocktail dresses, Southern Hoop skirt dresses. So many dresses, they're eyes were beginning to spin. The girls decided to call it a day when Amy noticed they were going to be late for the commercial.

The three raced over to the Commercial shoot, giggling all the way in the cab. Penny was actually having a great time. She never thought that modeling clothes could be so much fun. Paired with the realization that she was trying to find the dress she would get married to Leonard in, she was on cloud nine. She was kind of excided. They had left the upscale shops like Kleinfeld's and Vera Wang for another trip. They also had a few more midrange shops that Penny was hopeful about. After all… what were the chances they would find something at the high end shops?

* * *

><p>They made it to the shoot location and quickly got out of the taxi. Penny immediately started to look around for someone that she could recognize. After a short while looking around, Penny saw the director. She happily started to go over to say hi when she was tapped on the shoulder.<p>

Penny thought nothing special about the nudge from the side and turned with a smile on her face. As she turned, she suddenly stopped in her tracks and realized that the tap on the shoulder was from Leon. Penny stood there surprised to see him. The look on her face went from carefree to surprise. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open after she took in a breath. "L… Leon! Wow… I didn't think I would run into you…"

Leon smiled. "Yeah… I guess that it would be a surprise… considering how you sorta left me standing the last time you were in New York".

Penny blushed with embarrassment. "Gee… yeah… I feel so bad about that… it's just that…"

Bernadette and Amy had seen the interaction between Penny and Leon. Bernadette immediately grabbed Amy's arm. "C'mon we need to be over there".

Amy and Bernadette quickly made their way over to Penny. Bernadette spoke up as Penny started to fish for words. "Leon…. You're here… Penny wasn't sure if you were going to be here… She said you may have moved on and might be with a new more permanent show by now…"

Leon turned to the high pitched voice that he remembered as Penny's friend. "Oh... Yeah… Right… well, I was actually getting into a new gig when Brad called and said that he wanted to do some more shoots for the SUV company".

Amy chimed in. "So it was the MONEY that brought you back then?"

Leon smiled and then looked back at Penny. "Yeah… the money isn't that bad either".

Bernadette looked confused. "Either"?

Leon smiled. "Well, I did ask if it was the same cast as the first commercial..." He then looked over to Penny who just stood there looking nervous.

Just then the Director Brad came over. "Penny… you made it… this is SO cool… isn't it Bro?"

Leon looked to his friend. "So cool…"

Brad took Penny into a hug and then turned with his arm around her shoulder. "Babe… we have the script right over here… I think we may be able to get more than one spot done… the cast is different for the second shoot and you just need to stay in the same outfit…"

Leon stood by and watched Penny walk away with Brad. He noticed that Penny's friends had not moved an inch and he now looked over at them a little conscious of them just staring at him. "Well, it was nice to see you girls again… I have to get over to where we are shooting today… So you know… HEY… why don't you guys come to the club we met at tonight… get hold of Penny and make sure she comes along too". Leon decided that this was probably a good time to get to work, so he picked up the nearest sound boom arm and went in the direction of the set.

* * *

><p>The afternoon shoot went pretty well. There were a few stumbles, but everything looked like it was going to be a good ad. There was still a considerable amount of light, so Brad decided that they would shoot the other ad that was originally scheduled for the next day.<p>

During the break, Penny called her friends over. "So what did Leon say? Was he mad or anything?"

Bernadette answered. "No… he seemed a little disappointed that you left so soon though"

Penny let out a sigh. "Shoot… I was hoping he would just let things go…"

Amy interjected. "Well, Bestie… you will have a chance to set things straight. He invited us all out to that club we went to… and he was quite adament on making sure that we get you to come with us".

Penny started to wring her hands and started to fiddle with her engagement ring. "Did you tell him that we were going to come?"

Bernadette smiled. "Well, we couldn't really turn him down… He seemed like he was a little anxious when he said to make sure we brought you. You don't want to leave him dangling again do you? This is your chance to set things straight".

Penny bit her lower lip. "I guess… It's just that he's just gonna get hurt again…"

* * *

><p>Brad called the actors over for a talk. "Now… this ad is going to be shot completely within the interior of the car." Penny and the other actors nodded and then went to the side to look at their lines.<p>

Brad then called Leon over. "Okay Leo… now… I need you to be able to put the sound arm through the sun roof to get the conversation right. We're going to be losing the day pretty soon, so let's try to get this down in as few takes as we can… Got it?"

Leon looked a little annoyed. "Brad… I'm not the one that usually screws up…. It's the "actors" that can't get their lines straight."

* * *

><p>The shoot didn't go exactly as planned. There were quite a few flubs of their lines by the other actors, primarily the older brother. Penny got her lines quickly and was not the problem, but as far as Leon was considered, he had to place the sound arm just so. And that meant that he was in Penny's direct line of sight. She could not avoid eye with him, and Leon did not want to lose eye contact with her.<p>

After the shoot was called to an end, Leon handed the boom to another technician and held the door of the SUV as Penny stepped out of the back seat. "So… are you going to be able to make it out tonight? Brad is buying drinks like he did for the wrap party the last time…."

Penny smiled awkwardly. "Umm… I guess so…" She was clearly torn… the after party was where things got out of hand last time.

Just then Amy and Bernadette came over to help. Bernadette could see from where they were standing that Penny was becoming uncomfortable. "So… did you tell Leon that we would be going to the club?"

Penny smiled. "Yeah… and Brad is buying… so you guys have to keep an eye on me so things don't get out of hand."

Leon frowned just a bit as Amy commented. "Don't you worry… we'll be right by your side".

With that Leon smiled and turned to Penny. "Okay then, we'll see you in just a bit… you remember how to get there?"

Penny half smiled. "Yeah, I think I can find the club… See you there… C'mon girls… I have to take a few promo shots for the marketing folks and then change out of this very fashionable purple suit". The three girls turned and went to the dressing room trailer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tuxedos and meeting old "Friends"**

**Don't own anything worth anything**

Leonard was absolutely beside himself. "Sheldon… for the LAST time… the Tuxedos are put through a thorough cleaning and disinfection process BEFORE they would allow another person to wear them. Now, could we please get going? I told Howard and Raj we would meet them at the Mall before noon and then stop at P.F. Chang's for lunch."

Sheldon came down the hall from his bedroom and picked up his jacket from the chair behind his desk. "Leonard, I don't understand why you are getting so upset. I'm just trying to insure that the attire we wear meets all the cleanliness guidelines set out by the National Tuxedo Garment Wearers Organization".

Leonard put his hand to his forehead and started to rub his eyes with his thumb and fingers. "Sheldon… There is no such organization…."

Sheldon passed Leonard and stated in the most dismissive tone, "Well there SHOULD be… I plan on writing an effusive letter stating such guidelines and sending it to the corporate headquarters of the establishment we visit this morning".

Leonard closed the door behind himself as they started down the stairs. "Just get in the car!" He then mumbled under his breath "We're now sure to get the Tuxedos that were last worn by a wedding party that held their ceremony in a sauna then held the reception in the desert and sweat through them".

* * *

><p>After a short drive to the mall, the four friends met up outside the Tuxedo shop. Howard was the first to ask. "So… has Penny told you anything about what we are supposed to be wearing?"<p>

Leonard huffed. "No… she just said to not go overboard".

Raj perked up. "No instruction as to what we are to be wearing? Color? Style?"

Leonard looked dejected just thinking what could possibly happen to this outing considering what he had to endure over the past week at the hands of his friends. "No… No… and No…"

Raj put his hand to his chest. "Oh my god…. This is great!"

Leonard was not exactly prepared for what was going to happen. Without some sort of direction, he was with the three most inept fashion experts on the planet.

Fortunately or unfortunately, this particular Tuxedo shop was renowned for advertising that they could outfit any party for any event that could be conceived.

Sheldon insisted on trying on outfits that would only please people that frequented country western Oprey's complete with rind stones and cowboy boots. When that was summarily turned down by the three other members, he went directly for the Top Hat and Tails that Penny had fore warned and already rejected.

Raj was like a kid in the candy store. He insisted on trying on styles from the turn of the century with spats on the shoes and high collars, waist coats and vests with Ascot ties. Sheldon was absolutely against the discomfort of the shirts and Howard couldn't agree on the tie.

Howard had wandered over to an area where they had actual replicas that were worn at movie premiers. They actually had the Wookie and Ewok tailored suits that he had joked about to Penny when this whole extravaganza was proposed. When Leonard immediately refused to even try one on, Howard quickly turned to some tuxedos that were more styled after the Nehru Jacket craze.

Raj looked at Howard in utter disbelief. "That is SO racist."

Howard responded. "What are you talking about? The Beatles wore this stuff. He then quickly followed with the abomination that was the seventies Leisure Suit.

Raj then countered with a John Travolta eighties look alike white tux and took the iconic pose from Saturday Night Fever.

Leonard was completely amazed at the lack of focus and the seemingly unbelievable personal preferences of his friends. After an afternoon of trying on Tuxedos of every shape and size, Leonard asked the equally exhausted clerk. "Do you have our measurements down?"

The clerk was standing by the counter and looked at Leonard like he was a crazy man. "Yeah… I think I got it…"

Leonard sighed. "Well, I guess it wasn't a total loss after all. Can I call with the style and color of what we need?"

The clerk looked back with a blank stare. "Anything you want… just go… please take your friends and go!"

* * *

><p>After Leonard gathered his friends and herded them out of the Tuxedo store and over to the restaurant where Howard pulled out the appropriate coupons.<p>

Sheldon started with one of his usual objections. "I don't know why we have to come to this restaurant. We have a perfectly acceptable Chinese restaurant in the Golden Dragon".

Howard stood quietly as he handed the coupons over to Leonard. Leonard rubbed his forehead just imagining the headache that would almost certainly overtake him before the afternoon was over. "Sheldon… we are in the mall… Golden Dragon is back by the apartment and we have coupons thanks to Howard's mom."

Sheldon continued. "This establishment hasn't gone through the approval process".

Howard could see that Leonard was going to lose it. "Sheldon, think of it as market research for possible acceptable alternatives to the existing schedule".

Sheldon tilted his head in an acknowledging nod. "Hum, That seems like an acceptable and reasonable explanation as to why we are here".

Raj smiled. "Also… you never know when the health department will be forced to shut the Golden Dragon down…."

Leonard let out another sigh. "Could we just eat lunch?" He then followed his friends into the restaurant where Sheldon started to ask the hostess for their most recent health department inspection records.

After what seemed an interminable discussion with the manager, they were seated and managed to actually enjoy their meal. Sheldon led the group out of the restaurant, turning to Leonard. "Leonard, as soon as I get the Health Department records, I think that we can certainly place P.F. Chang's on the list of acceptable alternatives to be brought up at the next yearly scheduled eating establishments meeting."

Leonard looked over after replacing his credit card into his wallet paying for the lunch. With as much sarcasm as he could muster, Leonard commented, "I can't wait for THAT meeting, it's always the best one of the year…"

* * *

><p>Penny, Amy and Bernadette met in the trailer after the second shoot was finished. The three girls hugged. Amy was the first to speak. "That was AWSOME… all the cameras... and you were SO funny.."<p>

Penny blushed a bit. "Thanks Ames… but it's just a commercial… I think that they want to do some still photos for the marketing thingy… I'll be just a bit longer. SOooo… You guys are sure you wanna go out for the after shoot party?" Penny shrugged her shoulders.

Bernadette could see that she was a little uncomfortable. "Penny… we would love to… but are you worried about something?"

Penny turned to her friend. "No…why would you say that?"

Bernadette looked her in the eye and put a hand on her arm. "Because ever since you saw Leon… You have been trying your best to avoid him and he is certain to be at the party."

Penny nervously giggled. "No I haven't… everything is fine… he's with the lighting crew and we just haven't had a chance to really talk".

Amy was a little confused. "Leon has ALWAYS been part of the lighting crew and you never had trouble talking to him before? And he was staring right at you during that last commercial."

Penny sighed. "Was he really? I didn't notice." Penny immediately picked up on the disbelieving gazes she was getting from her two friends. "Okay…. It's a little uncomfortable alright? When I left last time I didn't get a chance to tell him I was leaving and I just don't want things to be weird… that's all".

Amy continued. "Does the weirdness have anything to do with the fact that you are now engaged and you managed to NOT tell him when you saw him this morning?"

Penny pointed her finger at Amy. "Don't you look at me like that… I am NOT afraid to tell Leon that I'm engaged… It's the best thing that has happened to me and I'll tell him … alright?" Amy and Bernadette took a small step back. Penny looked between her friends. "I'll be right back. Stay here and just … I don't know… just stay here!" Penny then exited the trailer and went to find Brad. They just needed to take some shots with the little dog and then it was off to the club.

* * *

><p>Penny led the way up to the club. She was a little nervous because she really didn't want to make a scene. They got to the door and when she opened it, she ran into the brick wall that was the bouncer. Johnny smiled. "Hey… Doll Face… You aint been around here in a while…."<p>

Penny smiled and patted the bouncer on the arm. "Hi Johnny…. Yeah, I know… I went back to California… I'm just here to do a commercial… didn't Leon tell you?"

Johnny's smile lessened a bit. "That squirt?... Nah… he just comes in here like he owns the Joint just because Jimmy's his Uncle".

With that, Jimmy walked up. "Johnny… ya big mook… How many times I gotta tell ya… This is an establishment… NOT… A… JOINT…"

Penny just laughed. "Hi Jimmy… the photo crew is supposed to be here. Have they shown up yet?"

Jimmy's smile was wide as he turned to Penny. "Sweetheart!... Leon didn't tell me you were coming… sure…. They're here… in the room in the back… past the bar… Youse guys have a good time now…" Jimmy winked at Penny as she took Amy and Bernadette past the bar into the room in the back, where they had their private parties.

The room had a private bar. This particular evening, Jimmy decided to take up his place serving drinks to the patrons. Leon had told him that there was going to be an after shoot wrap party and the guy buying the drinks was his high school buddy Brad. Jimmy had always liked Brad. Leon brought his friends around often in the old days. Brad was always something of a free spirit even when Leon tried to keep his friends in line. Tonight, after seeing Penny, Jimmy wouldn't miss serving drinks for all the tea in Chinatown.

Leon was at his usual place at the far end of the bar. He liked to sit there because he could get a better look at the people coming and going. Most of the camera crew and the makeup people had already come and were building quite a bar tab for Brad to pick up when he finally arrived. Leon looked up at one point to see Chuck enter the room, and he was making his way over to Leon. Leon immediately stood and walked up to him. "What the FUCK are you doing here?"

Chuck turned to look at his former roommate. "Relax Bucky… I was invited…"

Leon looked over Chuck's shoulder as Penny, Amy and Bernadette came through the door followed by Jimmy.

Jimmy immediately saw Leon looking a bit like he was going to start something with a taller guy in the corner. This wasn't something that was necessarily out of character for Leon. Jimmy was just hoping that tonight would be a little calmer considering the people at this party were professionals and this should have been more like a company party. On his way over to his nephew, Jimmy recognized who he was about to have a problem with. Of all Leon's friends, Jimmy disliked Chuck the most. Ever since Leon moved in with this guy, he was trouble. When Leon finally moved in with his new roommate, Jimmy thought that they would have seen the last of this punk. When Jimmy found out what Chuck had done to... or was going to do with Penny, Jimmy was more grateful that Leon had moved out. For some reason, Jimmy and his brother Jake had taken a liking to the pretty little blonde that Leon had brought around and were both disappointed a little when Leon told them she had left New York.

Penny had stopped to talk to a group of the makeup girls just inside the door when Sheila came in. "Sheila… Sweetie… what are you doing here?"

Sheila smiled and gave Penny a hug. "I was looking for you at the shoot and you had already gone. Brad said you were going to be here, so he said to look you up here tonight. Plus… I'm meeting someone".

Just then, Brad came into the room and stopped and smiled at Penny. "Sweetheart… you made it… Great!.. And Sheila… I was hoping you would show up… the agency called and said you had a new client?"

Sheila laughed. "Yeah… it seems that I'm gonna have an opening… Penny said she is relocating back to California".

Penny had noticed the little commotion in the corner between Leon and a taller guy with his back to her. Before anyone could get into much of a conversation, her instincts clicked in and she went over to see what was going on. Amy and Bernadette followed her, keeping a safe distance behind.

Penny thought she could defuse the situation in the corner feeling somehow like she had to protect Leon from this bigger guy. Penny was always doing things like this. Even though she knew better, the "Nice Person... the Good Girl" inside her always seemed to come out. It happened way back when she paid Kurt's fine when he peed on that cop car. It wasn't always bad... when she let Amy come to her Girl's Night that first time, Penny inadvertently added a new best friend as one of her girls. Penny walked up to Leon and the other guy as Jimmy was walking over behind the bar. Penny stood behind the taller man. "Leon… Sweetie… what's going on?"

The taller man turned and Penny immediately recognized him. "Chuck… Jeez… what the Hell are you doing here?"

Chuck smiled. "Doll Face… I haven't seen you since the Coliseum gig."

Penny immediately remembered what she last did when she was in his presence and lifted her knee into Chuck's groin. Chuck doubled over, and Amy and Bernadette both put their hands to their mouth in surprise.

Jimmy leaned across the bar. "Honey… we'll have none of that… back off before I have to get Johnny… Girl or no girl."

Sheila and Brad saw the commotion and both started to go to the now expanding crowd.

Chuck was down on one knee when he looked up at Penny, fire in her eyes. "God… you HAVE to stop doing that".

Leon grabbed Penny's arm and took her to the other corner of the room as Brad and Sheila got over to Chuck. Both helping Chuck to a bar stool.


	15. Chapter 15

**New York Resolution**

**Own just a few minor characters**

Leon took Penny over to the corner and they sat at a table. Leon laughed a little. "Penny… what the… why did you do that?"

Penny sat with her hands between her knees and looking down, just a bit embarrassed. "I don't know.. it's just an old habit…. It looked like you were going to get into it with him and… I thought you might get hurt.. and… I just… well… you know…"

Leon leaned forward and held Penny's shoulder. "Look… I can take care of myself… I don't need you getting thrown out of here on account of me…" Leon moved his left hand to the side of Penny's face. "Or worse… somebody messin with that pretty face of yours."

Penny brought her right hand up from under the table and took Leon's hand and brought it down to the table. Her left hand remained between her knees beneath the table. She tried to be calm, but her knees were bouncing up and down as she fidgeted. "Sweetie… I know that you can handle yourself… I saw that from the first time when you caught that thug that took my bag at Jake's place. It's just that…." Penny sighed. "Look… when I left… it was kinda fast… and I didn't get a chance to talk to you… and you kissed me… and that made things a little complicated… and then I just …"

Leon grasped her hand and looked into her eyes. "Penny… it's okay… really…"

Penny looked at their hands clasped together. "No it isn't… it's like it was before… Leon… I don't want you to get the wrong idea…"

Leon looked at Penny. "What wrong idea?"

Penny tried to look directly into Leon's eyes, but managed only short transitions between his eyes and his hands holding her right hand. She continued to fidget below the table. Penny let out a sigh. "Like before I left… You kissed me… and you did all that nice stuff for me like calling me to make sure I made it to the rehearsal… and you were always helping me… and were there for me… and worried about me and came looking for me at the car show party thingy…"

Leon started to wonder where this was going. "Penny… what are you trying to say?"

Penny stopped fidgeting. She looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. "Leon… Sweetie… before… we were just friends… I don't know if you really wanted it to be more… but for me?... you were a really good friend … but ONLY a friend... and I really NEEDED a friend like you…. I was going through a rough time with my boyfriend… and… well…" Penny then brought her left hand up from under the table and clasped it around Leon's hand with her engagement ring in full view. "Leon... I love Leonard... I always have..."

Leon smiled. "Well this is interesting…"

Penny now sat straight up. "What's so funny"?

Leon cleared his throat. "Nothing… nothing… I was just a little anxious about getting together with you when you came back... and now… I see that I didn't need to be".

Penny put a hand to the side of his face. "Oh Sweetie… It was the same with me… I'm so sorry… but there was never really anything between you and me…. I could never do anything like that to Leonard…"

Leon took her hand and moved it back down to the table. "No… you don't understand… I was anxious about letting you down…"

Penny took her hands away. "Letting ME… down?"

Leon was now a little afraid thinking about what Penny had just done to Chuck. "Well… yeah… sure I was a little surprised you left.. but I was kinda figuring I could let you down easy at the party out in the Hamptons…"

Penny was now completely confused. "The Hamptons?... You were going to let me down EASY in the Hamptons?"

Leon gulped. "Well… yeah… it was pretty apparent we were going nowhere… That kiss was sorta one sided… I'm no genius… but I'm not dumb… there was no response from you at all... you kinda just stiffened up there... and especially since you were always so broken up with the things going on with your boyfriend…. You never really were with me in any of our conversations….. even though you were kinda always hangin out with me… Anyway… while I was looking for you at the car show, Sheila really came through there... I kinda was hoping that Sheila might… you know…"

Penny's eyes went wide. "Sheila? And…you?"

Leon was a little hurt by the tone. "Yeah… why not...? You don't think I could get a girl like Sheila?"

Penny shook her head. "No… of course you could… Let me down at the Hamptons? Really?"

Leon smiled. "Yeah… As much as I tried... you were just never really there... I figured if you had a nice weekend, it would be easier. Look... I was never any good with ending things with girls... If you really want to know... I was usually the one to get dumped... I was trying to figure out how to say it and then Sheila picks me up and tells me you left for home someplace…"

Penny asked straight out. "So you were NOT interested in me?"

Leon saw that Penny was still confused. "Oh… I was… especially in the beginning… are you kidding?... look at you…"

Sheila then walked up behind Penny looking directly at Leon. "Look at who?" Both Leon and Penny turned quickly to see Sheila. Leon had a real nervous look on his face and Penny just smiled widely and jumped up. "Ummm… no one… Sheila… I was just telling Leon about my engagement…"

Leon tried to get things together. "Yeah… it's great… huh? So Penny… it's with that guy that had to go to England …. Ummmm… Lennn…"

Penny giggled. "Leonard…. His name is Leonard and yes, he went to England… but he came back and we had a real good talk… and I asked him to marry me and he said yes… and it's the best thing I ever did".

Leon looked surprised. "You asked HIM?"

Penny smiled. "Yeah… What?... You don't think… I could get a guy like Leonard?"

Sheila looked a little wary at the two of them. "So… Loverboy… did you tell her?"

Penny turned to Leon. "Tell me what?"

Leon now smiled and walked over to Sheila. "We're together now… I guess … thanks to you…"

Penny squealed and gave Sheila a hug. "That's great!... what do you mean… thanks to me?"

Sheila put an arm around Leon… "Well, let's just say the weekend in the Hamptons was a LOT of fun! It wasn't so long after that … I asked him to move in with me."

Penny looked between Leon and Sheila. "You asked him?"

Sheila just replied. "Yeah… why?... You don't think I could get a guy like Leon?"

Penny smiled and shook her head. "Okay… That's enough… Leon is good enough for you… I'm sure I love Leonard... always have... enough to ask him to Marry ME… Leonard has always loved me and was smart enough to say yes… and Leon is good enough for you!... From the look of things over there, I was sure that you were here to see Chuck…"

Sheila turned to look at Chuck across the room. "That asshole? No way… Brad asked him if he wanted to come tonight… he thought that maybe Leon would make up with him."

Leon just laughed. "Fat Chance… I've had enough of him and anyone he hangs out with… except Brad… That guy is just so funny".

The rest of the evening went by way too fast for Penny, She had the best time with Bernadette, Amy, Sheila, Leon and Brad. They talked and laughed and drank. They had a really great time.

When it came time to break it all up, Jimmy made sure that he called cabs for each of the groups. Amy was helped into the back of the cab by Bernadette and Penny, with Penny doing most of the lifting. Bernadette was pretty far gone, but could still function Okay.

* * *

><p>When they got up to their room, Penny got Amy into her pajamas and went to get ready for bed. Bernadette looked at Penny questioningly. Penny looked back. "We are NOT going to do what we did last night!" After the two girls got into their new pajamas, they climbed into bed and faced away from each other as far away as they could be from each other.<p>

The morning came and found Penny and Bernadette migrated close together again. Bernadette woke first with her arm around Penny's waist, spooning. When she quickly pulled her arm from around her friend, Penny woke up smiling and started to stretch and yawn. Penny turned over and just mumbled. "Morning Sweetie." Penny then opened her eyes and saw Bernadette sitting with the same look she had on the morning before. Penny then realized the comfortable snuggling was not Leonard. "Oh for God's sake….We REALLY need to get back home".

* * *

><p>After they all got ready for the day, Penny decided that they needed to finish looking for a Wedding Dress. They started out at Klienfeld's. They were brought into a showing area where they were given Champagne, tea cookies and chocolates. The agent they were assigned with brought out dress after dress. She had meticulously taken Penny's measurements. Penny tried on all the styles she had seen in the magazines. After an exhausting time, they said their thanks and moved on. Penny wanted to try another high end shop, so they went to Vera Wang's. When they were there, the styles were a little more unique and they had dresses in different colors. Again, Penny tried on dress after dress. They were all so pretty. She was especially taken by a pink dress with poofey skirt. Again they said their thanks and moved on. They finished with a few more shops that claimed to be on the edge of notoriety that had some very nice dresses also unique in design with a few Penny adored at a much reduced price.<p>

It was finally time to catch their flight back to California. Penny and the girls had a great time in New York. Penny got to look at all the newest dress designs and she finished the Auto commercials. She also got to see Sheila and properly say goodbye to her friends on the east coast.

* * *

><p>The flight back was very relaxing for Penny. Spending the morning looking for wedding dresses was pretty taxing. She had a lot to think about. She was sure that she could decide which dress she would get. She just needed a little more time. Each of the bridal shops had taken her measurements. At one shop, one with "alternative" choices, Penny was sure the girl taking her measurements was a little too exacting. She also had time to think about her time in New York. She was so happy for Sheila and Leon. Sheila had become a dear friend, and Leon was truly a nice guy. After reflecting on them, she finally came to recognize the similarities between Leon and Leonard. She was going to have a talk with Leonard when they got back. Penny smiled when she thought about her fiancé. She was a little apprehensive about running into Leon, wondering just a little what feelings she would have. She was so happy to find out that all she felt was a little sorrow on how she might have hurt him when she left. And if Penny learned anything from sleeping with Bernadette for two nights, it was that she missed the close comfort of sleeping with her adorable fiancé. It wasn't so long before Penny fell asleep leaning on Bernadette's shoulder. Amy was truly put out. All Bernadette could do was smile and shrug.<p>

Just as they were entering California air space, Penny woke with a start, actually it was more like the start of a spasm. A very distinct spasm. One that was deep within her. She was breathing heavily and she immediately looked to her right as she picked up her head off Bernadette's shoulder to see both Bernadette and Amy looking at her with a somewhat unbelieving stare. Penny immediately cleared her throat and excused herself to the bathroom. Penny sat and tried to compose herself. She was SO embarrassed. The dream she was having was extremely pleasing, but incredibly mistimed. She hadn't had a dream like that which included Leonard and her being VERY intimate since she first went to New York and missed Leonard so. Penny also knew that she was usually very vocal. Penny managed to complete her task and splashed her face with water. Thankfully, they didn't have a long wait before they started their decent into LAX. Penny tried to act like nothing had happened, but the looks on the faces of the passengers around her were a little hard to put out of her mind.

* * *

><p>After the long flight landed at LAX, Leonard and Howard met their significant others with a very annoyed Amy. Penny and Bernadette looked a little agitated as well. Penny immediately took Leonard's arm and intertwined their fingers. Bernadette similarly grabbed onto Howard.<p>

Howard sat between a very quiet Amy and Bernadette in the back seat of Leonard's car. "So… girls… How was New York?"

Bernadette looked at her husband. "New York was New York! Tall buildings… lots of people…. You know… VERY… NEW YORKY!" Howard was a little surprised by the sharpness of her response. He just looked for some support from Leonard. Amy looked straight ahead.

Penny sat in the passenger seat not really wanting to say too much. Leonard looked over. "How was the Hotel?"

Penny's sighed. "Leonard… it was a hotel… we were there for a short time… We slept there … Okay?"

Leonard was equally confused by his fiancee's response. Leonard looked in the rear view mirror at Howard. Howard just shrugged. Amy let out a small harrumph.

Leonard tried one more time. "Amy? How was the flight?"

Amy just answered in a dead pan voice. "Leonard… it was flight… if you are asking how it is possible, I suggest you read up on Bernoulli's Principle on lift. If you are asking on the comfort of the aircraft… the seats were of standard size and the duration of the flight may have in some way been affected by a head wind taking into consideration the prevailing weather patterns. Some of the passengers found it appropriate to sleep the majority of the distance finding comfort ON their adjacent seat companions". Penny dropped her head slightly and rolled her eyes while Bernadette turned to look out the window. "There's no telling WHAT said passengers may have been dreaming about, although, the general idea may be known to the immediate seating area".

As they approached Pasadena, Leonard asked if Amy would rather be left at her apartment or come back to Los Robles. Amy opted for her own apartment. Leonard then left Howard and Bernadette off at their apartment noticing a slight elevation in the mood of the remaining girlfriends.

As Leonard prepared to leave the parking lot of Howard's apartment complex, Penny leaned over and took Leonard's face in both of her hands and pulled him in for an extremely passionate kiss. When she released him, Leonard had a confused look on his face. "Don't get me wrong….. but … What was that for?"

Penny adjusted herself in her seat. "Leonard… if you don't want to get picked up by the Pasadena Police Department and given a citation for Public Lewdness… You better drive….."

Leonard was surprised by this. "Whaaaat?"

Penny turned to him. He could see that her eyes were dialated. "Drive Leonard… DRIVE".

* * *

><p>Leonard immediately made his way back to their apartment. Penny turned to her fiancé as he went to the back of the car to open the trunk. Penny met him. "Leave it Leonard". She then started to rub his arms.<p>

Leonard looked confused yet again. "I'll just get the luggage".

Penny stepped back. "Leave it!" She then started to unbutton her jeans.

Leonard's eyes went wide. "Okay…. "He then took hold of Penny and they raced up the stairs to 4B. Between the second and third floors, Penny managed to get Leonard out of his jacket and she managed to do that thing with her bra where she took it off without removing her shirt. Leonard could never figure out how that was done so easily. They made it into Penny's apartment and closed the door just as she dropped her pants and knocked Leonard over onto the floor, throwing her bra to the side somewhere. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them off with his boxers just as she shed her panties. Penny was pleased to see that she would have to do very little to convince Leonard to follow along with her intentions. Penny settled on her lover eliciting a rather satisfying moan from each of them, and leaned in to kiss him as he slid his hands up her shirt.


End file.
